La Verdad Detras de mi Pasado
by black-spyro
Summary: El pasado es algo que nos persige, por mas que quieras escapar de el siempre estara ahi para recordarte de donde vienes, pero el pasado no sirve para olvidar como muchos creen, pero en mi caso... no sera algo muy lindo de recordar...
1. Como todo empezo

**_*Prologo…_**

 _"¿mi historia?... ¿pues qué te puedo decir?, mi historia no es nada fuera de lo normal… o tal vez es algo que nadie nunca había escuchado, eso depende del punto de vista de quien tenga el tiempo y la intención de escucharla. Ya que para lo que he vivido pues… no es corta la verdad._

 _¿pero qué les puedo decir?, yo puedo sentirme el ser más común y corriente que existe, pero todos los demás no opinaran lo mismo, unos dirán que soy un salvador… otros dirán que soy la perdición de este reino, y puede que sea un poco de ambas cosas… al menos eso es lo que creo yo._

 _Salvador… Perdición… bien… mal… es increíble lo delgada que puede llegar a ser la línea que separa ambos lados… y aún más increíble la facilidad con la que se cruza esa línea, créanme… se de lo que hablo ya que yo la cruce en varias ocasiones, por distintos motivos, pero creo que eso no tiene la menor importancia._

 _¿pero cómo fue que llegué a este punto?, ¿Cómo fue que me convertí en lo que soy ahora?, muchas preguntas llegan a mi cabeza y me imagino que ustedes también tendrán muchas preguntas… si no las tuvieran me imagino que no estuvieran aquí, así que si quieren escuchar mi historia pues pónganse cómodos ya que la voy a contar, ¿pero por dónde empezar?... creo que será mejor empezar por mis orígenes… así que por favor pongan atención y acompáñenme en esta nueva aventura que estoy a punto de contar…"_

 ** _*Capitulo 1: Como todo empezó._**

En la hermosa ciudad de Cloudsdale el sol daba sus primeros rayos dando paso a un hermoso día donde todos los habitantes empezaban sus labores del día, los negocios empezaban a abrir sus puertas, los pegasos entraban a la fábrica del clima y las madres empezaban a levantar a sus pequeños para asistir a clases, mientras todos estaban ocupados en empezar su día en una de las academias de vuelo varios jóvenes pegasos estaban entrando para tomar sus clases

-en serio amigo, yo sé lo que te digo, ser un miembro de los Wonderbolts es lo mejor que puede haber- decía emocionado un joven pegaso delgado de color amarillo y crin blanca

-es verdad, pero no olvides que trabajar en la fábrica del clima también es algo muy emocionante- le contesto un pegaso algo gordo de color azul claro y crin azul celeste

\- ¿estás bromeando verdad... ¿qué puede tener de emocionante un trabajo donde tienes que estar encerrado en medio de cuatro paredes? - decía el pegaso amarillo algo molesto

-oye… no todo en la vida es aventuras… hay una gran responsabilidad en traer el clima que no se puede tener a la ligera-

-pero no puedes permanecer sin aventuras…-

-si puedo...-

-Que no-

-ya quieren callarse!- decía un pegaso de color rojo algo alto y fuerte que estaba con ellos dos, el cual estaba con sus cascos en sus orejas tratando de no escuchar la discusión de sus dos amigos -en serio… ya me duelen hasta las plumas de tanto escucharlos discutir-

-vamos amigo, no es para tanto- decía el pegaso amarillo

-mira Sparx Chaser- el pegaso rojo miraba a su amigo amarillo -las aventuras son buenas… pero también debemos tomar responsabilidades-

-que aguafiestas eres!- dijo Sparx con pesadez

-ya hombre… y tu Fliying Donuts -vio a su amigo azul – en la vida no puedes ir solo preocupándote… debes aprender a relajarte-

-lo intentare amigo mío… pero dime ¿tú que has pensado hacer con tu vida? -

-aun no lo sé…- contesto el pegaso rojo muy pensativo

-pues con las habilidades que tienes en el vuelo serias un excelente Wonderbolt- dijo Sparx con gran animo

-oye…oye... tranquilo amigo… solo soy un volador promedio- el pegaso rojo se sonrojo un poco

-volador promedio mis polainas… - Fliying se acercó a su amigo -eres el volador número uno de toda la academia, tus acrobacias, así como tu velocidad y tenacidad no tienen rival en toda la historia de esta academia-

-así es, rompiste todos los records que tenía la escuela, y siempre ganas en las competencias que se realizan aun contra otras escuelas-

-Sparx no seas exagerado… solo trato… pues… de dar lo mejor de mi…-

-ya en serio amigo… ¿Cuál es tu secreto para ser el mejor en todo? - el pegaso se acercó a él y le sujeto una de sus alas examinándola -tus alas son de tamaño promedio, también tus plumas son normales… entonces ¿Qué tienes de especial? -

-nada… - decía el pegaso rojo molesto quitando su ala de los cascos de su amigo -es solo que siempre trato de dar todo de mí, siempre trato de ser el mejor-

-pues sí que lo estas logrando, eres el mejor en todo… por eso todos los equipos de deportes de la escuela te quieren de su lado- dijo Sparx sonriendo

-sí, pero solo lo hago para apoyar a la escuela- dijo el pegaso rojo con pesadez

-aun así, eres genial amigo, a mí me encantaría hacer todo lo que tú puedes hacer- decía Fliying mientras comía una dona

-pues lo lograrías si dejaras de comer tanto- decía el pegaso rojo mientras le quitaba la dona

-oye!... no tenías que hacer eso, si querías una me hubieras dicho… tengo muchas en mi alforja- decía Fliying mientras sacaba otra dona de su alforja, en eso el pegaso rojo se la vuelve a quitar- oye!-

-no más donas amigo… - decía mirándolo seriamente

-rayos amigo… pareces un guardia dando órdenes jejeje- Sparx se reía de sus amigos

\- ¿Qué dijiste amigo? - el pegaso rojo vio a Sparx sorprendido

-nada… yo solo aquí de hablador- decía poniendo una sonrisa todo nervioso

-mmm… guardia… guardia real…- el pegaso rojo se puso pensativo

\- ¿sucede algo malo amigo? - Fliying miraba confundido al pegaso rojo

-que el tonto de Sparx me acaba de dar una gran idea- decía poniendo una gran sonrisa en su rostro

\- ¿yo?, ¿y cuál es? -

-que ya decidí a que me voy a dedicar cuando nos graduemos de esta escuela… seré un Guardia Real- decía el pegaso rojo con gran orgullo, mientras los dos amigos que lo acompañaban se miraban entre sí para luego empezar a reír a carcajadas -oigan… ¿de qué se ríen? -

-en serio amigo… ¿tu?, ¿un guardia real?... por favor- decía Sparx con dificultad por la risa que traía

-mira… eres bueno, pero deberías pensar mejor esa idea loca que se te vino a la mente- Fliying apoyo la opinión del pegaso amarillo

-pues no creo que sea tan descabellada, si… eso es lo que voy a hacer-

-pues tu sabrás en lo que te metes- dijo Sparx aun sin creer lo que su amigo dijo, de repente un timbre que sonó en toda la escuela los hiso reaccionar

-ok. es hora de entrar a clases, no quiero que me pongan otra nota de retardo por culpa de ustedes- el pegaso rojo empezó a volar hacia adentro de la escuela

-oye… ya me disculpé por lo de ayer… y lo de antier… y lo del día antes de antier- decía Sparx siguiendo al pegaso rojo junto a su amigo Fliying

Así esos tres pegasos entraron a la academia de vuelo para empezar con sus clases, el día transcurría normal, todas las clases a Sparx parecían muy aburridas, Fliying solo miraba el reloj para que llegara la hora del almuerzo, pero a medio día llego una clase que a estos dos ponys no le agradaban, la clase de vuelo acrobático y resistencia, así que todos los alumnos estaban en un campo de nubes donde pondrían a prueba sus mejores habilidades

-detesto esta clase!- se quejaba Fliying gritando a los cuatro vientos

-vamos amigo, no es tan malo… tómalo como un juego- decía Sparx con los ánimos de siempre

-lo dices porque a ti te va bien en esta clase-

-claro que no… tu sabes que mis notas no son las mejores- decía el pegaso amarillo tratando de sonar modesto

-en eso tienes razón… hay muchos que te superan en eso, si quieres pertenecer a los Wonderbolts será mejor que subas tus notas-

-oye Fliying… eso no es verdad, soy un buen volador-

-es verdad… pero tienes que mejorar- decía su amigo el pegaso rojo llegando con ellos

-lo hare… ya verás que me convertiré en el mejor Wonderbolt que haya habido en la historia-

-está bien… esa es la actitud-

De repente un pegaso ya mayor con una gorra y una tabla llego a donde estaban todos esperando, con un silbato que tenía en el cuello soplo y llamo la atención de todos

-muy bien pegasos, la clase va a empezar- decía de forma estricta -hoy veremos que tanto han mejorado en sus habilidades de vuelo, así que harán la pista de acrobacias y obstáculos de nivel 7, así que prepárense-

-si entrenador!- dijeron todos al unísono empezando a hacer ejercicios de calentamiento

-muy bien… empecemos, el tiempo normal de esta pista es de 32.89 segundos así que quiero que superen esa marca, Cloud Stream tu primero!- grito el maestro

-está bien- la pegaso mencionada se puso en la salida, el maestro la vio y soplo su silbato el cual al escucharlo la pegaso salió volando lo más rápido que pudo atravesando el campo de entrenamiento, después de varios giros, asensos y descensos, vuelos rápidos y partes de tención por fin pudo llegar a la meta

\- ¿y?... ¿Qué tal lo hice? - pregunto la pegaso toda cansada

-me gustaría decir que lo hiciste de maravilla…. Pero no me gusta ser hipócrita -decía el maestro seriamente -hiciste 31.36 segundos…-

-bueno… al menos pase…-decía la pegaso con algo de ánimos

-si… al menos…- dijo el maestro con sarcasmo- Eagle Brow… tu turno!-

-ya voy- el pegaso se colocó en la salida y al sonar el silbato empezó a volar, después de un gran esfuerzo llego a la meta

-29.99 segundos-

-si!- festejo el pegaso

-no me alegraría mucho si fuera tu… siguiente, Aurora Sky tu turno- la pegaso se colocó en la salida y empezó el circuito y al fin termino- 30.45 segundos- decía el maestro con pesadez -siguiente!- así fueron pasando uno por uno, pero para disgusto del maestro todos sacaban tiempos muy malos, ninguno hacia el tiempo que el maestro esperaba, ya que todos con trabajos bajaba de los 32.89 segundos, pero para esa clase todos debían de hacer mejores tiempos y eso lo frustraba- ok… siguiente… Fliying Donuts!-

-y me llegó la hora…- dijo sin muchos ánimos el pegaso azul caminando a la salida

-animo Fliying, tu puedes!... demuéstrales que esos kilos que tienes de mas no son nada!-

-señor Chaser, guarde silencio por favor-

-si entrenador…-

\- ¿listo señor Donuts? - decía el maestro poniéndose el silbato en la boca

-no…- contesto el pegaso con pesadez

El maestro sonó su silbato y el pegaso azul empezó a volar, todos sus compañeros veían como Fliying hacia su mayor esfuerzo en tratar de completar el circuito de pruebas, eso era un martirio para el pegaso ya que todo mundo sabía que él no era el pegaso más ágil de la escuela, el pegaso sentía como sus fuerzas empezaban a desaparecer así que haciendo un gran esfuerzo extra logo llegar al final del circuito, llego sin poder aterrizar ya que solo se dejó caer todo cansado y jadeando cerrando los ojos esperando su resultado

-32.54 segundos… -dijo el profesor sin muchos ánimos -parece que logro pasar señor Donuts… felicidades…-

-l…l…l…lo logre!- decía a punto de desmayarse

-así se hace amigo!- Sparx se acercó a él para ayudarlo mientras todos se alegraban por su compañero

-no sé de qué se alegran- grito el maestro callándolos a todos -este circuito es de nivel 7, ustedes ya casi se van a graduar y no pueden hacer un buen tiempo, a estas alturas deberían realizar sin problemas el circuito 9 y solo muestran tiempos patéticos dos niveles abajo, todos están felices por sus tiempos… pero lo que están olvidando es que todos sus tiempos se sumaran y se sacara un promedio del grupo entero… si ese promedio no es bueno serán reprobados, son el peor grupo que he tenido en todos mis años de enseñanza-

-lo sentimos profesor- dijeron algunos de los alumnos bajando sus orejas apenados

-afortunadamente para ustedes… aún hay alguien que si puede ayudarlos a mejorar ese promedio y ayudarlos a pasar- el maestro volteo a ver a un pegaso rojo que había estado callado desde el inicio de la clase -súper estrella… tu turno!-

-si señor!- el pegaso rojo tomo su lugar en el punto de partida, tenía una mirada seria, se veía totalmente concentrado y listo para empezar

-enséñales a tus compañeros como se hace…. Empieza!- solo al decir eso el pegaso rojo empezó a volar rápidamente, sin dificultades empezó a hacer las acrobacias con gran maestría y facilidad, aunque sus compañeros ya sabían sobre sus habilidades aun así se sorprendían cada vez que este pegaso realizaba sus maniobras, sin perder tiempo el pegaso rojo siguió con el circuito sin problema alguno y así de la nada llego a la meta aterrizando sin problema alguno

-12.56 segundos!- decía el maestro mostrando al fin una gran sonrisa -eso es a lo que yo llamo volar, rompiste el record de la escuela en este circuito-

-genial amigo- dijo Sparx acercándose a el

-no ha sido nada- decía el pegaso rojo dando una gran sonrisa

-con tu tiempo de seguro lograremos pasar- Fliying ya un poco recuperado también se acercó a el

-eso espero, debí hacer un tiempo mejor para ayudarlos más…- decía el pegaso rojo un poco apenado

\- ¿bromeas verdad?... es un excelente tiempo-

-gracias Sparx-

-muy bien… me alegra verlo tan animado señor Chaser… ya que es su turno- dijo el profesor seriamente

-entendido señor, yo también ayudare- el pegaso amarillo tomo su posición en la salida y empezó el circuito, lo realizo con algo de dificultades, pero al finalizar el maestro anuncio

-24.12 segundos… lo felicito señor Chase, hiso un buen tiempo-

-si!- el pegaso amarillo salto de felicidad

-excelente amigo- decía Fliying celebrando con su amigo

-eso estuvo genial- el pegaso rojo también se acercó a el

Los tres amigos estaban celebrando sin darse cuenta que las pruebas continuaban, hasta que los gritos de sus compañeros llamaron su atención

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - Sparx se acercó para ver qué pasaba

-hay alguien que también va a logran un buen tiempo- dijo emocionado Eagle, los tres miraron al circuito y vieron a una pegaso de color blanca con crin y cola larga de color amarilla, ella estaba realizando el circuito haciendo maniobras las cuales estaban impresionando a sus compañeros en especial a un pegaso rojo

-wow…- decía sin dejar de ver el estilo de vuelo de esa pegaso blanca -creo que ya me enamoré…-

\- ¿acaso… ella es la nueva? - dijo Fliying sorprendido

-así es… llego apenas en esta semana- contesto Eagle

-esa yegua es buena- menciono Sparx alegremente

-más que buena… hermosa…- dijo el pegaso rojo, en ese momento los tres pegasos voltearon a verlo confundido el cual este reacciono sonrojándose -su forma de volar, me refiero a su forma de volar-

-aja…- dijeron los tres al unísono con sarcasmo

-piensen lo que quieran- contesto el pegaso rojo cruzándose de brazos, pero sin dejar de ver a esa pegaso blanca la cual estaba llegando al final del circuito

-19.23 segundos… genial debo de admitir que es un gran tiempo- decía el maestro anotando el tiempo en su carpeta

-gracias… profesor…- decía la pegaso blanca algo cansada

-muy bien… los que siguen- el maestro continuo con las pruebas, después de un rato las pruebas habían terminado así que todos se preparaban para ir al descanso

-bien… me alegro que esto terminara- decía Fliying muy contento – ya que me muero de hambre-

-pues vamos a comer- Sparx empezó a correr -el ultimo paga las bebidas!-

-oye! Eso es trampa!, además no tengo dinero!- grito molesto Fliying corriendo al lado de su amigo el pegaso rojo por los pasillos de la academia

-jejeje… si ya sabes cómo es para que te sorprendes- de repente el pegaso rojo se detiene mirando hacia atrás-rayos… -

\- ¿Qué pasa amigo? - Fliying se detuvo y miro confundido a su compañero

-olvide mi alforja en el campo de vuelo… debo regresar por ella-

-pues adelante… pero date prisa, recuerda que el ultimo paga- Fliying siguió corriendo

-si ya lo sé…- dijo el pegaso rojo con pesadez, así que empezó a volar rápidamente saliendo del edificio y vio su alforja a lo lejos -ahí estas -dijo sonriente y sin dejar de volar agarro su alforja y cambio de rumbo hacia el edificio de nuevo -si me apuro aun así le ganare al pesado de Fliying y el tendrá que pagar -decía confiado, pero al dar la vuelta por un pasillo vio a una pegaso blanca de crin amarilla parada pensando, pero por más que trato de detenerse no lo iba a lograr- cuidado enfrente!-

\- ¿Qué? - la pegaso blanca volteo de repente y no vio lo que paso, solo sintió un fuerte golpe que la mando a volar y estrellarse en una pared

-ahhh… auch… eso dolerá… mañana…- decía el pegaso rojo sobándose la cabeza tratando de recuperarse del golpe

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? - la pegaso blanca estaba tumbada en el piso

\- ¿uh?... oh oh… lo lamento- el pegaso se apresuró y con cuidado ayudo a levantar a la pegaso quien todavía estaba aturdida - ¿estás bien?... ¿Cómo te sientes? -

-yo… estoy… bien… creo- la pegaso blanca sacudió un poco su cabeza, después de eso abrió los ojos dejando ver un par de ojos color azul celeste el cual el pegaso rojo se quedó embobado mirándolos

-este… yo… bueno… - el pegaso rojo reacciono por fin -lo siento… no era mi intensión estrellarme contigo-

-está bien, descuida esto no paso a mayores, pero aun así deberías tener más cuidado, sabes que no se puede volar adentro de la escuela a esa velocidad- dijo seriamente la pegaso blanca

-lo se… en serio lo lamento, déjame compensarte por esto… este… este… ¿cómo te llamas? -

-oye… es de mala educación pedir el nombre de una dama sin presentarte primero- decía ella medio ofendida, pero dando una ligera sonrisa que cautivo al pegaso rojo

-tienes razón, disculpa mis modales… -el pegaso rojo se aclaró la garganta- mi nombre es Fast…-

\- ¿Fast? - la pegaso blanca lo miro confundida

-así es… Reaynilus Fast- decía con gran orgullo mientras extendía su casco -pero mis amigos me llaman Reay-

-ohh… está bien, yo soy Ruby Heart es un placer- decía la pegaso blanca estrechando el casco del pegaso rojo

\- ¿Ruby?... que hermoso nombre- dijo Reay mirándola tiernamente

-aja… eso le has de decir a todas las yeguas de esta escuela- menciono Ruby de forma divertida mientras se sonrojaba

-claro que no- se defendió Reay -aun así… déjame compensarte por lo que paso… te invito el almuerzo, ¿Qué dices? -

-mmm…- Ruby se colocó un casco en su mentón pensándolo por un momento para tortura del pegaso rojo – está bien… acepto tu invitación-

-genial… por aquí por favor- dejo de forma divertida Reay mientras le cedía el paso a la pegaso blanca para después caminar a su lado en dirección de la cafetería

 _"y así de la nada el destino intervino, sin planearlo ni pensarlo la vida de estos dos pegasos se habían juntado, ¿será para bien?, ¿será para mal?, solo las decisiones que tomen de ahora en adelante les podrá decir que es lo que les pasara en el futuro, eso… y yo claro que les estoy contando esta historia._

 _Lo que si les puedo decir es que su vida de estos dos pegasos ya no volverá a ser la misma, ¿pero que les pasara?, ¿Qué aventuras vivirán de ahora en adelante?, eso se los contare… la próxima vez que nos veamos…_

 _Hasta luego…"_

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** Hola de nuevo a todos, por medio de la presente me alegro de saludarlos y agradecerles que me sigan en este nuevo proyecto que tengo en mente, desde hace tiempo tenía pensado hacer este tipo de fic en forma de relato contado por alguien, espero que me salga bien así que espero sus comentarios, así como sus criticas… siempre y cuando sean constructivas.

El hecho de hacer este fic ya lo tenía pensado desde hace un año, pero por asares del destino hace unos cuantos días se me dio una idea nueva así que tuve que rediseñar toda la trama que ya tenía hecha y pues este es el resultado.

El hecho de que empecé este fic no significa que voy a suspender o atrasar los capítulos de mi fic _MLP: El Juego del Poder,_ este fic se seguirá publicando en tiempo y fecha como hasta ahora lo he llevado así que no tienen nada de qué preocuparse, pero por lo mismo los capítulos de este fic puede que si se vean atrasados un poco… o talvez se adelanten unos días… todo depende de que tan rápido me lleguen las ideas y la inspiración para escribir.

Espero les guste esta aventura nueva, así como a mí me gustara el escribirla y compartirla con ustedes… nos vemos después…

Hasta luego…


	2. Conociéndonos mejor

_"Es increíble como las cosas pueden darse así de sencillas… como dos vidas puedes llevarse tan bien, ¿o es quizás que el destino quiso que así fueran las cosas?, tal vez eso nunca lo sabremos, el destino puede dar varios giros, en veces para bien… o enveses para mal, pero un detalle muy importante es que nosotros podemos decidir nuestro destino… o al menos… eso me dijeron…"_

 ** _*Capitulo 2: Conociéndonos mejor._**

Amanecía en la hermosa ciudad de Cloudsdale y en una de las mejores academias de vuelo las clases estaban empezando

-rápido… no quiero volver a llegar tarde por su culpa- decía Reay volando a toda prisa hacia la academia

-oye Reay… ¿cuál es la prisa? - pregunto Sparx corriendo atrás de el

-ninguna… es solo que no quiero llegar tarde-

-pues si tienes tanta prisa… ¿Por qué no te adelantas? - decía Fliying con trabajos detrás de sus dos amigos

\- ¿saben qué?… si… haya los veo- Reay voló aún más rápido entrando a la academia dejando a sus amigos atrás

-oye!... no era cierto!

-olvídalo Fliying, ya no te escucha-

\- ¿oye Sparx has notado que Reay ha estado actuando muy extraño últimamente? -

-sí, ¿pero no es por la presión de los exámenes? -

-lo dudo mucho, yo creo que actúa así por otra razón, recuerda que Reay es uno de los mejores estudiantes de la academia-

-puede que tengas razón, aun así, es muy raro su comportamiento-

-hay que averiguar que se trae nuestro amigo entre sus cascos-

\- ¿crees que deberíamos meternos? - pregunto Sparx sin muchos ánimos

-es nuestro amigo, y nos ha ayudado en muchas ocasiones, es lo menos que podemos hacer por el-

-puede que tengas razón, está bien, pero si algo sale mal… esta fue tu idea-

-claro… ahora hay que apurarnos ya que se nos está haciendo tarde- decía Fliying corriendo de nuevo hacia la academia seguido de su amigo

Mientras tanto ya dentro de la academia Reay volaba por los pasillos apurado tratando de llegar a su primera clase

-esos dos son unos flojos, así nunca llegaran a nada, pero lo bueno es que yo si soy dedicado en mis estudios- decía pensando mientras volaba esquivando a sus compañeros de la academia, después sin ver por donde iba dio vuelta en uno de los pasillos sorprendiendo a alguien que estaba caminando por ahí

-como te iba diciendo amiga, solo debes doblar un poco tus alas para alcanzar a dar esa vuelta- decía alegremente Ruby platicando con una pegaso

\- ¿entonces si hago eso poder hacer ese giro? - decía una pegaso negra de crin y cola anaranjada de ojos azules que cargaba una guitarra en su lomo

-claro que si… si haces eso podrás…- la pegaso blanca no termino lo que iba a decir ya que al tratar de dar la vuelta en el pasillo un pegaso rojo que volaba muy rápido se estrelló con ella- aaahhh!-

-auch… eso dolerá… mañana… hay…- decía Reay todo atontado debajo de la pegaso blanca

\- ¿Qué… que paso? -

-Ruby!... ¿estás bien? - la pegaso negra rápidamente se pone a levantar a su amiga

-si… auch, eso creo- decía Ruby levantándose

\- ¿pero qué fue lo que paso? -

-creo… auch… que otra vez… fue mi culpa- Reay se empezaba a levantar todo adolorido -lo lamento-

\- ¿otra vez tu Reaynilus?, es la cuarta vez en esta semana- decía molesta Ruby

-lo lamento… te juro que esa nunca es mi intención- decía Reay todo apenado

-se podría pensar que lo haces a propósito- comento la pegaso negra

-claro que no!- decía Reay sonrojándose -además… ¿tú quién eres? -

-soy Nissa Song, la mejor amiga de Ruby-

-mucho gusto… yo soy Re…-

-Reaynilus Fast… ya lo sé- decía Nissa - ¿dime quien en esta escuela no conoce a uno de los mejores voladores? -

-bueno… este… - Reay se llevó un casco atrás de su cabeza tratando de pensar que decir

-mira Reay, mejor no digas nada… te defiendes mejor callado- decía en tono alegre Ruby

-en serio lo lamento… te lo compensare… otra vez-

-no hace falta Reay, esta vez iré a comer con mi amiga Nissa, además… si sigues así no tendrás dinero para cerrar el mes- decía Ruby toda alegre

-oye, aún tengo bastante dinero como para invitarte la comida durante toda la semana- decía Reay cruzándose de brazos molesto

-entonces… ¿eso significa que seguirás estrellándote con mi amiga toda la semana? - Nissa puso una mirada traviesa

\- ¿Qué?, claro que no!, ya les dije que no fue a propósito-

-aja… lo que tú digas Reay- decían ambas al unísono riéndose después

-ustedes dos son muy malas ¿sabían? -

-solo lo suficiente- decía Nissa aun sonriendo

-ya Reay, no te pongas así… para que veas que no soy mala acepto que vengas con nosotras a comer saliendo de la escuela- decía Ruby

\- ¿en serio? -

-si Nissa… así nos la pasaremos mejor-

-humm… está bien, siempre y cuando el page-

-está bien… yo pagare la comida- decía Reay no muy convencido

-esas son las palabras que me encanta escuchar!- se escuchó una voz acercándose a ellos y pudieron ver a un pegaso algo gordo azul claro acercándose caminando junto a un pegaso amarillo -comida gratis-

-siempre es lo mismo contigo Fliying, alguien habla de comida y tu apareces mágicamente- decía Reay con pesadez

-oye… hay cosas por las cuales vale la pena aparecer- decía sonriendo - ¿entonces… a qué horas nos vemos? -

-si... yo me apunto, ¿A dónde iremos? - decía Sparx uniéndose a la conversación

-oigan… oigan… nadie los está invitando- decía Reay molesto

-ohh vamos Reay, será divertido si vamos todos- suplicaba Sparx

-miren… a mí ni me vean… ellas son las que me invitaron a mi… así que pregúntenle a ellas-

\- ¿Qué dicen chicas?, ¿podemos acompañarlas? - decía Fliying animado viendo a las dos yeguas

-humm… no lo sé… ¿tú qué opinas Ruby? - Nissa miro a su amiga

-está bien, por mí no hay problema- decía Ruby alegremente

-si!- ambos amigos celebraron lo que escucharon

-pero escuchen una cosa y que les quede muy clara, yo solo pagare la comida de las chicas- decía Reay viendo a sus amigos -ustedes pagaran lo que consuman-

\- ¿Qué?... ¿pero? -

\- ¿Por qué? -

-porque ellas son damas y es de caballeros invitarles la comida, y ustedes son un par de aprovechados-

-jejejeje- Nissa no aguanto la risa

-vamos Reay- Ruby se acercó al pegaso rojo -no seas tan malo con ellos-

-no soy malo, solo los estoy educando, que buena falta les hace-

-vamos, no seas así, ¿hazlo por mi… está bien? - decía Ruby mientras le ponía una carita tierna al pegaso rojo

-yo… ehhh… bueno… -Reay no sabía ni que pensar al ver esos hermosos ojos color azul de la pegaso blanca, se quedó perdido unos cuantos segundos hasta que al fin logro contestar -está bien, solo por ti-

-genial… gracias amigo!-

-si amigo, muchas gracias-

-no me agradezcan a mí, agradézcanselo a ella-

-muchas gracias por convencer al tirano de nuestro amigo- decían ambos pegasos al unísono

-de nada chicos- decía Ruby sonriéndoles

-bueno… ya que quedamos todos en ir, ¿no sería bueno entrar ahora a clases?, ya vamos tarde- decía Nissa haciendo reaccionar a todos los presentes

-es verdad… llegaremos tarde!- Fliying empezó a correr junto a Sparx y Nissa dejando solos a Reay y Ruby

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer con esos dos?, ¿a veces me pregunto porque soy amigo de ese par? - decía melancólicamente Reay

-es porque eres un buen amigo, y le eres leal a los que te importan- decía Ruby parada a su lado -y es bueno que seas así-

\- ¿tú crees? -

-claro, ya no hay corceles que seas así como tú-

-eso es porque soy único- decía Reay dando una sonrisa tierna

-así es, eres único… y gracias por aceptar ir con nosotros- de repente Ruby se acerca a Reay y le da un beso tierno en su mejilla sorprendiendo al pegaso rojo -vamos… no lleguemos tarde- la pegaso blanca lo mira coquetamente mientras empieza a caminar en dirección de su salón

-yo… yo… yo…este… ya voy- Reay se quedó parado como estatua tratando de comprender lo que acababa de pasar, hasta que por fin reacciono- si… ya voy!- el pegaso rojo empezó a correr atrás de su amiga con solo una idea en la mente –(¿Qué fue lo que acaba de pasar?, ¿Por qué lo hiso?, pero me gustaría que lo volviera a hacer)-

Las clases transcurrieron normal, todos los estudiantes trataban de prestar atención a sus clases, pero la mayoría no lo lograban, y así sin pensarlo el tiempo de receso llego y todos los alumnos se preparaban para ir a descansar un poco así que el grupo de tres amigos estaban entrando a la cafetería

\- ¿en serio?... ¿acaso habrá una manera de que las clases no sean tan aburridas?, detesto las clases de teorías- decía Sparx quejándose mientras caminaba a una mesa disponible

-vamos amigo, no son tan malas como crees- Fliying se sentó a su lado con una gran cantidad de comida -las clases de corrientes de aire y el efecto en las alas también son muy interesantes-

-interesantes… no lo creo… ¿o tu qué opinas Reay? - el pegaso amarillo miro a su amigo el cual se había sentado muy pensativo con la mirada perdida - ¿Reay?... ¿Reay?... hola… Equestria llamando a Reay!-

\- ¿eh?, ¿Qué?... ¿Qué pasa? - decía el pegaso rojo reaccionando - ¿Por qué me gritas Sparx? -

-porque no reaccionas!-

\- ¿yo?... estas loco-

-en serio amigo… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? - Fliying se le quedo mirando atentamente

\- ¿a qué te refieres con eso? -

-a que has estado actuando muy raro últimamente-

-claro que no… son ideas suyas…- decía Reay cruzándose de brazos y desviando su mirada molesto

-aja… y Fliying es mejor volador que tú y bajo treinta kilos- decía sarcásticamente Sparx

-oye!... ese comentario no me agrado- Fliying miraba molesto a su amigo amarillo

-como sea, Reay en serio… ¿Qué te pasa amigo?, tu nunca habías actuado así-

-Sparx tiene razón, es muy raro decir eso… pero la tiene- Fliying puso un casco en el hombro de Reay -somos tus amigos… y sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros-

-si… lo sé-

-entonces dinos… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? -

-bueno… yo…-

-buenos días jóvenes- se escuchó una voz cerca de ellos a lo cual los tres voltearon y vieron a un pony pegaso ya mayor de color café con crin blanca vistiendo un elegante traje negro

-buen día director Woods- dijeron los tres al unísono

-veo que aprovechan el tiempo libre para convivir-

-solo un poco… ya que no es suficiente tiempo, ¿ha pensado en extender el tiempo del receso a tres horas director?, con ese tiempo los estudiantes podríamos relajarnos y así regresar bien desestresados a las clases y así aprovecharíamos mejor lo que nuestros queridos maestros quieren enseñarnos- dijo Sparx con una gran sonrisa

-aunque me acaba de dar un excelente discurso señor Chase, eso no implica que a pesar de que yo les diera todo el día a ponys jóvenes como usted no aprovecharían las clases de ningún modo… así que ¿Por qué no mejor les reduzco a solo 10 minutos el tiempo de receso y así mejorarían en clases? - decía el director dándole una sonrisa al pegaso amarillo

\- ¿sabe que señor director?... olvidé lo que dije-

-bien dicho señor Chase- decía tranquilamente el director

-bueno… y ya que puso en su lugar a mi compañero señor director… dígame ¿en qué podemos ayudarle? -

-bueno señor Donuts… he venido a hablar con el señor Fast-

\- ¿conmigo señor? - pregunto el pegaso rojo preocupado - ¿ahora qué fue lo que hice? -

-nada malo señor Fast, al menos hasta donde yo este enterado-

-menos mal… entonces… ¿de qué quiere hablar conmigo? -

-bueno… veras, se ha organizado una competencia de vuelo entre escuelas y academias y quería pedirle de favor si usted es tan amable de participar en dicha competencia-

-bueno… pues no sé...- el pegaso rojo se puso a pensar en lo que el director le menciono

-usted es el mejor estudiante de esta academia y en serio espero contar con su participación en este evento-

-vamos amigo… anímate- Sparx le puso un casco en su hombro

-eres un gran apoyo de esta escuela… además si ganas podría darte puntos a favor para entrar a los guardias reales- decía Fliying mientras se comía una dona

-en eso el señor Donuts tiene razón, no sabía que quería ser un guardia real-

-pues si… se me vino la idea hace un tiempo atrás- contesto nervioso Reay

-pues es una buena opción, no eres como los típicos estudiantes que quieren ser Wonderbolts-

-oiga!... ¿Qué hay de malo con eso? - reclamo Sparx

-nada… es solo que si me dieran un bit por cada vez que escucho eso… ya me hubiera retirado hace varios años- decía el director Woods dando un suspiro -en fin, bueno señor Fast… ¿contamos con usted para la competencia? -

-pues… si…- decía con pocos ánimos el pegaso rojo -cuenten conmigo-

-genial, sabía que no nos podía quedar mal, después le diré todos los detalles sobre el evento, los veré después y por favor señor Chase… no vuelva a llegar tarde a clases-

-vamos… solo fueron tres veces en esta semana- contesto Sparx quejándose

-si... tres veces de los cuatro días que llevamos-

-ok… ya entendí-

-bueno… disfruten de su almuerzo… nos vemos- el director dio media vuelta y se alejó caminando

-uff…- Reay dio un gran suspiro - ¿Cómo es que me meto en estas cosas? -

\- ¿así que eso era lo que tenías? - Fliying lo miro seriamente

\- ¿ahora que henos estas diciendo? - Reay miro confundido a su amigo

-que por esa razón actuabas tan raro, tú ya sabias lo de la competencia y eso te preocupaba-

\- ¿Qué?... claro que no, ¿Cómo iba yo a saberlo? -

-no lo sé, pero por la actitud que has tenido últimamente pienso yo que tú ya lo sabias, y te preocupaba que el director te pidiera participar-

-eso no tiene sentido Fliying- Sparx interrumpió a su amigo -Reay es un excelente volador… ¿Por qué estaría nervioso? -

-pues de no hacerlo bien y quedar en ridículo…-

-en serio Fliying… tú ya estas delirando por tanta azúcar en la sangre que tienes por comer tantas donas- Reay miro seriamente a su amigo azul

-aun así, no tienes de que preocuparte Reay… todos aquí sabemos que aras un excelente trabajo-

-así es, tú ya tienes esa competencia ganada, la envidia que van a tener las demás escuelas por no tenerte a ti como alumno- sonreía Sparx malvadamente

-por favor… ¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes? - decía Reay levándose un casco a la frente - ¿díganme porque es que me junto con ustedes? -

-porque nos quieres- dijeron los dos amigos al unísono mientras le daban una enorme sonrisa

-hummm… voy a decir que si solo para no dañar su auto estima-

-por mi está bien- decía Fliying sacando otra dona y comiéndosela

-en fin… hay que terminar de desayunar para poder regresar a clases-

-está bien Reay-

Y así los tres amigos terminaron su comida, para así regresar a su salón y terminar con el resto de las clases, ya pasado un poco del medio día una campana sonó por toda la academia dando a entender que las clases habían terminado por ese día, así que los tres amigos fueron a sus respectivos lockers para guardar algunas cosas

-bien, que bueno que ya terminaron las clases, ahora a cumplir con mis demás obligaciones- decía Fliying guardando algunos libros

\- ¿estás listo Fliying? - decía Sparx llegando con su amigo

-yo si… ¿y tú estás listo? -

-claro que si- decía el pegaso amarillo dando una gran sonrisa

-pues estarás preparado… porque listo nunca has sido- decía Reay llegando con los dos pegasos

-oye!- Sparx se quejo

-es la verdad, no es un gran secreto que tú no eres uno de los ponys más inteligentes de la academia- dijo Fliying riéndose de su amigo

-pues tú no te quedas tan atrás amigo-

-oye Reay, mis calificaciones son mejores que las de Sparx-

-pero solo en las de teoría, porque en las de practica… si te quedas muy atrás-

-Eso solo porque no tengo un buen físico…- decía el pegaso azul bajando sus orejas

-bueno… ese es tema para otro día, se está haciendo tarde y las muchachas nos han de estar esperando- el pegaso rojo da la vuelta empezando a caminar a la salida

-es verdad, vamos a comer!-

-tu solo piensas en comidas Fliying-

-sip… y más la que es gratis- decía con gran orgullo el pegaso azul

-jodanse los dos… son un par de aprovechados- decía Reay molesto

-vamos amigo… hoy por nosotros y mañana también-

-como sea… hagamos esto rápido y terminemos de una vez-

Los tres pegasos salieron de la academia y ahí dos yeguas los estaban esperando

-hola chicos- decía la pegaso blanca sonriendo

-hola Ruby- dijeron los tres al unísono

-ya era hora de que llegaran- la pegaso negra estaba al lado de su amiga

-vamos Nissa, no nos tardamos tanto- Sparx se acercó a ella

-no hagan caso a mi amiga Nissa, siempre se pone de mal humor cuando tiene hambre- menciono Ruby de forma divertida

-eso no es cierto Ruby!-

-entonces vámonos antes de que tu amiga golpee a alguien- Fliying comenzó a volar

-te sigo amigo, vamos Nissa o Fliying se comerá todo y no nos dejará nada-

-está bien- Nissa comenzó a volar junto a Sparx

-bueno… hay que ir con ellos Ruby- decía Reay mientras abría sus alas

-claro- contesto sonriendo la pegaso blanca cuando de repente oyen una voz atrás de ellos

-Ruby!, espera!- ambos voltearon y se vio a un pegaso joven pero atlético gris con crin verde acercándose a los dos

-haa… hola…- decía Ruby con un ligero gesto de desagrado

-hola mi amor- el pegaso gris se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla el cual ella trato de evitar -pensé que no te alcanzaría-

-si… fue una suerte- decía sarcásticamente la pegaso blanca

-así es, ven… vamos a comer, te llevare a un lugar especial donde podamos estar los dos solos- decía el pegaso gris mientras trataba de abrasarla cariñosamente

-huy que pena… pero ya tengo planes para hoy- Ruby de un rápido movimiento se aleja de él colocándose al lado del pegaso rojo -aquí mi amigo ya me invito a comer-

\- ¿y eso que?, puedes cancelarle para salir conmigo… al fin y al cabo eres mi chica- decía con gran orgullo dando una gran sonrisa

-no soy tu chica…- Ruby miro furiosa a el pegaso gris

-claro que sí, eres una hermosura y yo soy el semental más apuesto de la escuela, nuestro destino es estar juntos-

-aja…- decía Ruby mientras giraba sus ojos

-pero, en fin- vio al pegaso rojo - ¿y tú… quién eres? -

-Fast… Reaynilus Fast- dijo seriamente el pegaso rojo

\- ¿Fast?... ¿Fast?, creo que no he tenido el placer de conocerte… pero imagino que tu si has escuchado de mí, soy Wind Steel, el mejor estudiante de esta academia

\- ¿y la modestia donde se quedó? -

-la modestia es para los tontos, a los pegasos tan importantes como yo eso no tiene nada que ver-

-bueno, pues si nos disculpas tenemos que irnos- decía Reay empezando a caminar junto a Ruby

-espera, tu puedes irte… pero ella se queda, ella ira a comer conmigo-

-eso no lo decides tu Steel, te dije que ya tenía planes- contesto enojada la pegaso blanca

-está bien, hoy puedes hacer lo que quieras… mañana saldremos-

-lo pensare…- decía Ruby molesta

-esa es mi chica- dijo Steel mientras se acercaba y le daba otro beso en la mejilla para el disgusto de la pegaso blanca

-que no soy tu chica!-

-en fin, nos veremos después Ruby, y este… bueno… como te llames, fue un placer el que me hayas visto, adiós- el pegaso gris abrió sus alas y se alejó de ellos volando

\- ¿Quién henos es el? - el pegaso rojo miro a su amiga

-es solo un tonto que sé cree la novena maravilla de Equestria- decía Ruby con pesadez -pero no te preocupes por el-

-bueno… si tú lo dices-

-sí, descuida… hay que irnos, los demás nos han de estar esperando- decía abriendo las alas empezando a volar

-te sigo- Reay voló siguiendo a su amiga llegando a un sencillo restaurante en donde estaban los demás esperándolos

-hola… ya llegamos- decía Reay mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos

-ya era hora… creí que no iban a llegar- decía Sparx ya comiendo

-a ti lo único que te preocupaba era que yo llegara para pagar- decía Reay seriamente

-claro que no… bueno… si-

-lo sabía-

\- ¿y ustedes dos no piensan comer? - pregunto Nissa comiendo al lado de los dos pegasos

-si claro… tengo hambre- Ruby camino a una silla el cual Reay se la acomodo rápidamente para que ella se sentara -muchas gracias- le dijo sonriendo

-de nada- dijo sonriéndole también el pegaso rojo

-vaya… aún quedan caballeros en este tiempo- decía Nissa bromeando

-al parecer si- Ruby miro a su amiga feliz

-pues me alegro que tu si tengas alguien caballeroso a tu lado… porque estos dos…- la pegaso negra miro seriamente a los dos pegasos

-así son ellos, ya te acostumbraras- decía Reay mientras se sentaba al lado de la pegaso blanca

\- ¿tú ya te acostumbraste a ellos? -

-aún sigo intentándolo Nissa… aun lo intento- dijo Reay dando un suspiro

-ya, no se pongan así… mejor cambiemos el tema- menciono Fliying tratando de animar a su amigo

-está bien- Reay desvió su mirada un momento y vio que atrás de la silla donde estaba sentada Nissa había una guitarra colgada - ¿esa guitarra es tuya Nissa? -

-así es, me gusta la música-

\- ¿y eres buena tocando? -

-solo un poco-

-claro que no- interrumpió Ruby -eres muy buena tocando, además tus canciones son hermosas-

\- ¿en serio?... ¿también eres compositora? - pregunto Sparx sorprendido

-bueno… si, como dije me gusta la música- decía Nissa sonrojándose

-eso es genial, a ver si algún día podemos escucharte tocar una de tus canciones- decía Fliying emocionado

-sí, algún día- contesto Nissa sonriendo

\- ¿y tú Ruby… que es lo que más te gusta? - pregunto Reay tomando de sorpresa a la pegaso blanca

\- ¿yo?... pues… me gusta mucho volar- decía sonrojándose

\- ¿en serio?, eso es genial… ¿tú también querrás ser un miembro de los Wonderbolts verdad? -

-siendo sincera contigo Sparx, no… no me interesa eso-

\- ¿pero porque no? - dijo Sparx todo asombrado

-porque lo que a mí me gusta es volar, sentir el viento bajo mis alas, la suave brisa en mi piel, la sensación de ser libre… no el hecho de hacer muchas acrobacias o volar muy rápido, esas cosas no tienen sentido para mí- decía firmemente la pegaso blanca

-eso es raro… y no lo entiendo- decía Sparx confundido

-recuerda que no todos somos como tu Sparx, cada quien tiene sus gustos-

\- ¿tu entiendes lo que digo ella Reay? -

-así es, muchas veces yo he pensado así… no te mentiré, me encanta la velocidad y la adrenalina, pero en ocasiones me gusta la tranquilidad, hay muchas veces en que suelo volar hacia mi casa tranquilo, disfrutando del momento y relajándome, es una sensación única- decía dando una sonrisa el pegaso rojo

-así es, el volar así es lo que me gusta, un vuelo tranquilo, yo en ocasiones suelo volar por horas sin rumbo fijo, solo lo hago por el placer de volar- decía Ruby feliz viendo a los ojos al pegaso rojo, como si ambos compartieran y entendieran ese extraño sentimiento

-pues yo opino lo mismo que Ruby- menciono el pegaso azul -el volar es uno de los mejores ejercicios que hay para desestresarse-

-pues si lo ponen de ese modo… puede que si- menciono Sparx sin muchos ánimos

-bueno, me agrado pasar tiempo con ustedes… pero se hace tarde y tengo cosas que hacer- decía Ruby mientras se levantaba de la mesa

\- ¿en serio ya te vas?... si la estamos pasando bien-

-lo siento Fliying… pero de verdad tengo que irme-

-que mal- decía el pegaso azul bajando sus orejas

-bueno, yo también tengo que irme- decía Reay levantándose también -debo prepararme para lo del evento contra las otras escuelas-

\- ¿vas a participar Reay? - pregunto la pegaso gris

-Así es Nissa, el director Woods me pidió de favor que participara-

-pues mucha suerte-

-gracias, Ruby… este... bueno… si quieres puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa- decía Reay mientras se sonrojaba asombrando a los presesntes

-no gracias- la pegaso blanca desvió su mirada mientras también se sonrojaba -no… no quisiera molestar-

-ninguna molestia, para mi sería un placer-

-bueno, está bien- decía la pegaso blanca saliendo del restaurante

-no vemos después- se despidió el pegaso rojo de sus amigos mientras salía

\- ¿alguien más noto algo extraño en todo esto? - pregunto Fliying

-yo solo note una cosa… que Reay se acaba de ir sin pagar!- grito desesperado Sparx

-yo no traigo dinero…- aclaro Nissa

-yo tampoco- confirmo Fliying

-ese Reay me las va a pagar- decía furioso Sparx mientras una mesera se acercaba con la cuenta

Después de un rato de haber salido del restaurante Reay y Ruby iban caminando por la hermosa ciudad de Cloudsdale, iban platicando alegremente sin prestarle atención a las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor

-pues tus amigos son algo raros Reay, pero son muy buenos- decía Ruby sonriendo

-pues sí, son de esos tipos de amigos que ya no encuentras-

-así es-

-y dime Ruby… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta… pues… algo personal? - decía un poco tímido el pegaso rojo

-si claro… ¿Qué pasa Reay? -

-¿en serio eres la pareja de ese pegaso… Steel? –

\- ¿Qué?... claro que no- dijo Ruby un poco molesta

-entiendo… disculpa no quería molestarte con eso-

-descuida, no estoy molesta contigo… es solo que odio que el tonto de Steel insinué y le ande diciendo a todo el mundo que somos pareja… cuando la verdad ni lo conozco-

-ya veo, él no debe tomarte, así como si tu fueras un objeto-

-lo se… si yo voy a tener un pony especial, será alguien a quien yo elija porque me gusta… no porque alguien lo decida- dijo seriamente Ruby

-estoy de acuerdo, nadie debe decidir por ti además de que no deben tratarte como un objeto-

-me sorprendes que pienses así Reay- Ruby miro atentamente al pegaso rojo

-es que es lo que yo pienso… si alguna vez yo estuviera en tu situación, créeme actuaria igual que tu-

-vaya, me alegra escuchar eso-

-sí, sabes… me gusta hablar contigo, me siento cómodo ya que siento que compartimos muchas cosas-

-yo pienso igual, siento que contigo puedo ser yo misma-

-sí, y por favor… siéntete libre de serlo-

-lo hare, gracias…- de repente Ruby se detuvo enfrente de una casa de dos pisos -bueno... aquí es donde vivo-

-es una bonita casa- digo Reay mirando el edificio

-bueno, gracias por acompañarme… y por invitarme a comer- decía Ruby mientras se sonrojaba

-de nada, fue un verdadero placer- Reay se sonrojo mientras se acerba a ella

-en serio, fue muy amable de tu parte…-

-no fue nada… haría eso y más por ti- decía Reay mientras se sonrojaba por completo sorprendiendo a la pegaso blanca

-bueno… debo entrar a casa…-

-está bien cuídate…- Reay desvió su mirada un poco, pero de repente Ruby se acercó a su rostro y le dio un beso tierno en su mejilla sorprendiendo al pegaso rojo

-nos vemos mañana- decía Ruby soltando una risilla traviesa mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de su casa dejando al pegaso rojo aun sorprendido

-s… s… si… claro… - Reay veía como su amiga caminaba a su puerta el cual empezó a susurrar algo que solo el alcanzaba a escuchar -vamos… vamos… voltea… vamos voltea…- decía nervioso hasta que vio que Ruby se detuvo en la puerta, se mantuvo ahí unos segundos parada sin hacer nada, hasta que de repente ella giro su cabeza viendo al pegaso rojo que estaba parado ahí

-adiós…- se despidió mientras entraba a su casa

-siiii!- Reay salto alegremente por todos lados -volteo, volteo… si volteo, eso significa que si le gusto!, estoy feliz!- Reay abrió sus alas volando rápidamente sin rumbo fijo, pero eso no le importaba ya que en ese momento él era absolutamente feliz

 _"se dice que el amor puede nacer en el momento menos indicado o menos esperado, y que cuando llega no hay fuerza en todo el universo que pueda ser capaz de superarlo, el chiste es que si se presenta debes aceptarlo, cuidarlo y respetarlo._

 _Aunque este sentimiento puede darse entre los individuos menos esperados, pero una vez escuche que el amor es ciego y que la locura siempre lo acompaña, ¿será cierto… será mentira?, eso yo no lo sé y creo que es deber de cada uno el descubrirlo, pero al menos… lo debemos disfrutar, así como nuestros protagonistas, pero eso lo sabrán cuando nos volvamos a encontrar…_

 _Hasta luego…"_


	3. Un tiempo juntos

_"una vez el cual no recuerdo cuando, escuche a alguien decir que las relaciones son un arma de doble filo, ya que pueden llevarte hasta la gloria máxima o hundirte en el abismo más profundo, eso de como trates a el que te acompaña, pero aun así… el amor es algo delicado, si lo llegas a forzar se marchita, pero si no lo tratas no florece, en serio… el amor es algo complicado._

 _Amor… cuantas definiciones hay sobre eso, y una correcta como la otra, pero aun así puede ser un juego muy peligroso, pero que muchos están dispuestos a apostar… incluyéndome, aunque las razones y los motivos cada uno los tendrá"_

 ** _*Capitulo 3:_**

A mediodía en la academia de vuelo las clases estaban terminando para alegría de todos los alumnos, los pasillos de la escuela se empezaron a llenar de los estudiantes que se preparaban para regresar a sus hogares, trabajos o actividades extra escolares, todos estaban pasando tiempo alegremente en especial dos pegasos las cuales caminaban por uno de los pasillos

-¿en serio dijo eso?- decía alegre Ruby caminando junto a su amiga

-así es, ¿puedes creerlo? - decía Nissa alegremente -en serio, ese par son únicos-

-así es, no sé cómo Reay puede soportar sus locuras-

-oye, eso es porque Reay es un pegaso único- decía Nissa seriamente -pero creo que eso tú lo sabes muy bien amiga-

-¿Qué?, ¿yo?... ¿a que te refieres?- decía la pegaso blanca confundida

-no te hagas amiga, sé muy bien que has estado saliendo mucho con el últimamente-

-claro que no, es solo que casi siempre coincidimos en ir a los mismos lugares- decía Ruby sonrojándose

-aja… vamos amiga, desde ese día en el que fuimos a comer todos juntos ustedes don se han estado viendo más-

-eso no es verdad- decía Ruby cerrando los ojos un poco ofendida empezando a caminar alejándose un poco de su amiga

-ya veo… ¿entonces… está disponible? - pregunto Nissa con entusiasmo

-claro que no!- grito Ruby fuertemente a su amiga llamando la atención de todos los ponys que caminaban por ese pasillo -este… yo…- decía sonrojándose

-ven aquí amiga- dijo Nissa tomando del casco a su amiga llevándosela hacia afuera de la escuela

-…- Ruby solo caminaba en silencio con las orejas bajas al lado de su amiga

-¿estas bien amiga?-

-si… creo…-

-en serio amiga, estas perdida por ese corcel-

-lo lamento.. no sé que me paso-

-no te preocupes, no pasa nada- decía Nissa mirándola -en serio te gusta ese potro amiga-

-¿tanto se me nota?- decía poniéndose toda roja

-si… un poco-

-hay amiga… no sé que decir- decía Ruby bajando sus orejas

-ya amiga… no pasa nada y dime… ¿Cómo es el en realidad?-

-¿en realidad?, ¿a que te refieres con eso?- decía Ruby confundida

-si… bueno, todos conocemos a la superestrella Reaynilus Fast, el mejor atleta de la escuela, el rompedor de varias marcas, el pegaso mas popular de todo el colegio y el que trae vuelta locas a todas las yeguas- decía animada la pegaso negra

-¿eso crees?-

-sip… pero a lo que voy es que ese es solo la imagen que todos tienen de el en la escuela… dime ¿Cómo es el en realidad?-

-bueno… -Ruby miro al cielo -es muy atento, amable, alegre y algo tontito-

-¿tontito?-

-si- decía Ruby alegre -es que… no lo sé…por tratar de quedar bien conmigo pues hace algunas tonterías-

-ahh… ya entiendo, en serio amiga tienes de cabeza a ese pegaso-

-lo se… es el mejor pegaso que he conocido en años- decía con gran ilusión la pegaso blanca hasta que algo la saco de sus pensamientos

-vaya… no sabía que pensabas así de mi Ruby, que lindo de tu parte- las dos pegasos voltearon y miraron a quien había hablado

-Steel…- dijo Ruby con un gran tono de desagrado

-que lindo que pienses así de mí, ¿pero quién no lo haría?, después de todo soy el mejor pegaso que ha tenido esta academia- decía el pegaso gris acercándose a Ruby mientras intentaba besarla

-ni siquiera lo pienses- Ruby trataba de cualquier modo de evitar ese beso

-vamos cariño, tu sabes lo que quieres… y lo que quieres es que yo te dé un largo y dulce beso-

-aléjate Steel- usando sus brazos Ruby logra apartar al pegaso gris

-jejeje… así se hace cariño, no esperaba menos de mi chica-

-no soy tu chica Steel-

-vamos Steel, ¿Por qué mejor no te alejas con todo ese gran ego que tienes?- decía molesta Nissa parándose al lado de su amiga

-vamos preciosa, no tienes porque ponerte celosa, si tú lo deseas también puedes tener un pedazo de este gran semental- decía con gran arrogancia el pegaso gris

-si… tal vez eso sea interesante…-decía Nissa para sorpresa de Ruby

-¿a que te refieres?- pregunto la pegaso blanca muy confundida

-si… es que míralo amiga- decía Nissa mientras coquetamente se acercaba al pegaso gris -es fuerte, atlético, apuesto…-

-vaya… ya sabía que nadie podía resistir mis encantos- decía Steel abrazando a Nissa mientras esta le correspondía el abraso

-¿es que como no ver lo genial que eres Steel?- Nissa lentamente y sin romper el abrazo hace que ambos giren logrando que el pegaso gris le diera la espalda a Ruby

-lo sé, soy como una gran estrella fugaz-

-así es, eres un gran pegaso- decía Nissa mientras Ruby la miraba totalmente confundida

-que asco… amiga en serio se te safo un tornillo- decía la pegaso blanca hasta que noto algo -espera un momento…- Ruby miro el casco derecho de su amiga y que sin que Steel se diera cuenta Nissa empezó a mover si casco dándole una señal a Ruby

-así es… al lado tuyo nadie sabe quién se queda o se va- decía Nissa mientras que le hacía señas a Ruby de que se fuera

-ohh… entiendo, gracias amiga- sin hacer ruido Ruby abre sus alas y se aleja volando hasta un parque de la ciudad en donde decidió descansar un rato- uff… en serio ese pegaso es insoportable, ¿Por qué mejor no se consigue a otra que si le interese un patán como él? -

Decía la pegaso blanca caminando por el parque viendo como los pequeños corrían alegres, las parejas tiernas demostrándose un cariño puro y como las familias convivían en paz, esa escena por alguna razón la alegro mucho

-vaya… al parecer esto no fue una pérdida total de tiempo- decía mientras se sentaba bajo la sombra un buen árbol viendo como una pareja de pegasos compartían un helado muy tiernamente

-que linda se ve esa pareja jejeje… tan románticos, y su pequeño es también muy lindo, ojalá… ojalá yo tuviera alguien así, alguien apuesto que se interesara por mí, poder formar una linda familia algún día- decía melancólicamente sin dejar de ver a esa familia feliz, de repente un pequeño ruido la saco de sus pensamientos llamando su atención - ¿uh?, ¿que fue eso? -

La pegaso blanca camino a una parte del parque donde había varios árboles, al estarse acercando al lugar empezó a escuchar alguna especie de quejidos o algo similar, sin hacer ruido se asomó por detrás de un árbol mirando a alguien a quien no esperaba ver

-ohh… mira a quien me acabo de encontrar- decía alegre, pero sin hacer mucho ruido, ya que al quien vio fue nada más que a Reaynilus el cual se encontraba haciendo ejercicios

-95… 96… 97… 98… 99… y 100, listo- decía el pegaso rojo el cual se encontraba haciendo lagartijas -bien… eso estuvo muy bien- decía poniéndose de pie

\- ¿así que aquí es donde vas cuando sales de la escuela? - decía en voz baja Ruby mientras miraba atentamente al pegaso rojo

-muy bien, ya estuvo bien de calentamiento, hora de ejercitarse de verdad- Reay se paró enfrente de una pesa grande de varios kilos – hagamos esto rápido…huggg- el pegaso rojo sujeto fuertemente la pesa logrando levantarla con algo de esfuerzo -vamos…. Vamos… arriba…- aplicando un poco más de fuerza logro subir la pesa más arriba de su cabeza -bien… ahora que estas arriba… uff… comencemos… 1… 2… 3… 4…- contaba Reay mientras subía y bajaba la pesa

-wow… en serio es fuerte…- decía Ruby mientras observaba como Reay hacia sus ejercicios -vaya vaya… que tenemos aquí… - Ruby puso más atención al cuerpo del pegaso rojo comenzando a sonrojarse ya que puso total atención al pecho de Reay- se ve… que tienes tiempo ejercitándote…- Ruby puso total atención a los músculos marcados que tenía y como su sudor bajaba por ellos

-99… 100, con eso es suficiente… - decía Reay soltando la pesa – ahora las alas – decía mientras tomaba unas pesas pequeñas y se las ponía en las alas logrando que estas bajaran hasta el piso -auch… creo que me emocione con el peso–

-jejeje… eso parece- decía Ruby sonriendo

\- ¿eh? - Reay volteo hacia donde escucho esa voz - ¿Quién está ahí? -

-ups…- La pegaso blanca se ocultó totalmente detrás del árbol

\- ¿Quién está ahí? - gritaba Reay molesto -si en algo valoras tu buena salud será mejor que salgas antes de que yo vaya a buscarte-

-está bien, está bien… no es necesario amenazar… -decía tímidamente la pegaso blanca saliendo de su escondite

-¿Ruby?... ¿pero que haces aquí?- decía Reay sorprendido de ver a la pegaso blanca

-hummm… nada… solo…paseaba por aquí…-

-¿en serio?-

-si, no creas que vine aquí a ver como entrenabas- decía Ruby bajando sus orejas apenada y sonrojándose

-entonces… ¿a que viniste Ruby? - Reay se le queda mirando con una sonrisa traviesa

-ya te lo dije… solo estaba paseando por el parque-

\- ¿segura? - El pegaso rojo se acercó a ella mirándola tiernamente

-claro que si…- decía ella sonrojándose

-esta bien, te creo- decia al final Reay dando una gran sonrisa

-lamento haber interrumpido tu sesion de entrenamiento-

-descuida... no pasa nada, ademas hoy no me apetecia ejercitarme mucho- decia Reay mientras empesaba a guardar algunas cosas en sus alforjas

-si no tenias muchas ganas de ejercitarte, ¿entonces porque veniste?- pregunto Ruby confundida

-porque tengo que estar en buena forma para la competencia entre escuelas-

-ohh, ¿entonses si vas a participar?-

-asi es, el director Woods me pidio que participara, ¿aunque no se porque lo hiso?-

-¿a que te refieres Reay?, eres el mejor volador de la academia, es por logica que tu nos representes-

-jeje... no soy tan bueno como muchos creen Ruby, aunque gracias por el gesto de confianza- decia el pegaso rojo dando una tierna sonrisa a la pegaso blanca la cual la hiso sonrojar -hay tambien muchos alumnos que son muy buenos... y ellos tambien participaran en las distintas diciplinas, asi que siento que no es necesario que yo participe obligatoriamente-

-bueno... eso es humilde de tu parte, pensar en los demas en vez de ti-

-¿tu crees?, jamas me ha gustado llamar mucho la atencion- decia Reay mientras empezaba a caminar seguido de Ruby -eso de tener a todo mundo viendote y alagandote no me agrada, y ademas el mostrar mis habilidades solo para presumir... ese definitivamente no es mi estilo-

-(wow... definitivamente el es todo lo contrario a Steel)- pensaba Ruby en su mente mientras escuchaba al pegaso rojo -pero aun asi... muchos de la escuela cuentan contigo, no puedes faltar a esa competencia-

-lo se, lo se... esa es la unica razon por la cual acepte participar-

-en ese caso... estare ahi para estarte animando- decia Ruby con una gran sonrisa

-¿en serio?, ¿iras a animarme?-

-claro que si... si tu te vas a esforzar por ayudar a otros, lo minimo que yo puedo hacer es apoyarte-

-pues muchas gracias Ruby -ahora era Reay el que se habia sonrojado - para que veas que aprecio tu apoyo... te invito un helado... ¿que opinas?-

-acepto con mucho gusto- decia Ruby alegre mientras ambos pegasos caminaban con un pony terrestre que vendia helados, lo que no sabian era que estaban siendo vigilados por alguien

-¿asi que ahi estabas Ruby?... pegaso traviesa... no se quiente digo que podias juntarte con ese perdedor de Fast, y mucho menos que debias apoyarlo a el... cuando tienes que estar apoyandome a mi...- decia Steel viendolos de lejos desde atras de un arbol -eso es algo que no puedo pasar por alto... pero se que no es culpa tuya, es culpa de eses perdedor que no se ha dado cuenta que tu eres mi chica, pero descuida... yo se lo hare saber- al decir esto Steel corre a otra direccion siguiendo a los pegasos los cuales fueron a sentarse bajo la sombra de un arbol a disfrutar de suhelado

-hummm... que rico sabe- Reay le daba unas grandes probadas a su helado para sorpresa y gracia de Ruby

-oye... cometelo un poco mas tranquilo, disfrutalo un poco mas, si te lo comes asi de rapido te va a doler la cabeza-

-lo siento pero no puedo evitarlo-

-pareces un potrillo Reay jejeje-

-y tu pareces mi madre jejeje-

-si yo fuera tu madre no te permitiria que actuaras asi, tampoco que hicieras travesuras-

-humm... ¿travesuras como esta?- al decir eso Reay acerca su helado hasta la nariz de Ruby manchandola un poco

-oye!, no hagas eso-

-jejejeje... te ves muy bien asi Ruby- el pegaso rojo se estaba riendo por lo que hiso, pero Ruby no quiso quedarse asi, por lo tanto tomo su helado y se lo puso de sombrero manchandole la crin al pegaso rojo

-jajajaja... ahora si estamos iguales, ademas de qye te ves muy bien-

-oye... eso es trampa- decia Reay sin poder aguantar la risa por la broma

-no es trampa-

-esta bien... creo que me lo merecia- en eso Reay saca una servilleta de su alforga y trata de limpiarze su crin

-espera... dejame ayudarte- Ruby toma la servilleta y empieza a limpiar a Reay para sorpresa de este

-Ruby... no es necesario que hagas esto-

-descuida... ademas yo te ensucie, es logico que yo te limpie- decia sin dejar de limpiar -listo... ya estas limpio-

-gracias... ahora me toca a mi limpiarte a ti- Reay tomo ina servilleta para limpiar la punta de la nariz de Ruby que aun tenia un poco de helado

-esta bien, adelante- Ruby cerro los ojos y se quedo quieta para facilitarle e trabajo a Reay, pero de repente Reay se acerca a ella y le da una lamida tierna en la punta de su nariz quitandole el helado que tenia sorprendiendo a la pegaso blanca

-Reay...- decia toda sonrojada

-humm... tienes un buen sabor Ruby- decia Reay traviesamente mientras miraba tiernamente a su amiga

-humm... gracias- decia Ruby desviando su mirada toda sonrojada

-no hay de que...- Reay se acerco un poco mas a ella

-oye Reay...- Ruby volvio a mirarlo girando su cabeza pero en eso se encuentra con los ojos castaños del semental el cual no pudo evitar segir mirando, a lo cual el pegaso rojo se encontro con los ojos azules de aquella pegaso blanca, unos ojos tan bellos como ninguno que hubiera vistos antes, ambos pegasos perdidos en sus miradas se hiban acercando lentamente, el tiempo se habia detenido por completo, en ese momento nada mas importaba para ellos, solo eran ellos dos mientras sus labios se acercaban cada vez mas, pero en ese entonces

-cuidado!-

-¿que?- Reay no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando una pelota que hiba directo a el lo golpeaba en la cara sorprendiendo a Ruby

-Reay!, ¿estas bien?-

-auch... eso dolera mañana- decia el pegaso rojo medio noqueado

-lo siento mucho señor- decia un joven pegaso de color ambar tomando su pelota -no era mi intencion golpearlo-

-descuida pequeño, no pasa nada, estas cosas suelen pasar- decia Reay sonriendo

-aun asi... deves tener mas cuidado al jugar jovencito- Ruby se acerco al potrillo

-lo tendre se lo prometo, ahora debo regresar con mis amigos- decia el potrillo mientras se alejaba corriendo con su pelota

-jejeje... potrillo travieso- decia Reay viendo al potrillo alejarse hasta donde havia varios jovenes mas

-si, es adorable...-

-bueno... en fin...- decia Reay sonjorandose un poco -¿en que estabamos?-

-pues... no lo se... -la pegaso blanca volteo su cara toda sonrojada al recordar

-podemos haveriguarlo si quieres...- Reay se empezo a acercar de nuevoa la pegaso blanca

-bueno... yo... este... -Ruby volteo a verlo y se tomo con esa mirada tierna pero de repente -espera un momento!-

-¿que pasa?-

-ya se esta haciendo tarde... y devi de haber llegado a casa hace horas...- decia Ruby preocupada

-no te puedes quedar unos cinco minutos mas?-

-lo siento Reay, sera en otra ocacion... ahora devo irme- decia mientras empezaba a volar -te veo mañana en la escuela... adios-

-adios Ruby- se despidio Reay mientras Ruby se alejaba a toda prisa, ya estando solo Reay solto un gran suspiro -rayos... estubo ceca...-

-demaciado cerca diria yo...- Reay volteo y vio a un pegaso de color gris

-Steel... ¿que haces aqui?-

-cuidando lo que es mio por supuesto...- decia con gran arrogancia el pegaso gris

-¿lo que es tuyo?, no ntiendo-

-asi es... y dejame decirte que no me agradan tus intenciones hacia Ruby-

-no se de que estas hablando- decia Reay mientras trataba de alejarse de el

-mira amigo... no me molesta que salgas en plan de amigos con ella, pero el hecho de que trates de besarla es otra cosa- decia Steel molesto -creo que es hora de que te metas a ese pequeño cerebro de plumas que tienes una cosa-

-¿asi?, ¿y que cosa es?-

-Ruby es mi chica, ella es de mi propiedad- decia Steel mirando seriamente a Reay a los ojos

-por favor amigo... no me hagas reir, ella no es tu chica y poor lo que entiendo jamas lo va a ser-

-¿y tu como sabes eso?, solo eres un pegaso tonto que se cree la gran cosa en el colegio... cuando la verdadera super estrella soy yo-

-lo que tu pienses de mi realmente me tiene sin cuidado amigo, pero no necesito ser un genio para saber que incluso mi amigo Donuts es mejor pegaso que tu- decia Reay en forma arrogante lastimando el orgullo del pegaso gris

-¿quien?, ¿esa bola de manteca con alas?, por favor... ese si fue un buen chiste-

-pues entonses vete riendo de ese chiste lejos de aqui que tu enorme ego solo esta arruinando esta hermosa tarde- decia Reay caminando alejandose de el

-¿mi enorme ego?... ¿o sera que no quieres admitir que soy mejor que tu?- decia Steel sonriendo

-ni en tus mejores sueños seras mejor que yo-

-¿entonses porque no lo demuestras?-

-no tengo que demostrarte nada... ni a ti ni a nadie- decia Reay abriendo sus alas apunto de volar

-¿a no?, ¿ni iquiera a Ruby?- digo Steel sorprendiendo a el pegaso rojo molestandolo

-a ella no la metas-

-¿porque no?... a ella le gusta mucho volas... y es muy buena volando, y por logica su compañero deveria ser el mejor pegaso de la escuela, pero como tienes miedo de demostrar que segun tu eres mejor que yo sera mejor que te alejes de ella y que yo este a su lado- decia Steel sonriendo haciendo enfurecer al pegaso rojo

-ella no es asi, y jamas estaria a tu lado- decia Reay molesto acercandose a Steel poniendose frente a frente -y tampoco tengo miedo de demostrar que soy mejor que tu-

-pruebalo...- decia Steel sin dejar de sonreir

-donde y cuando tu quieras...-

-¿que te parece... en la competencia de vuelo de escuelas?- decia steel viendo que habia logrado su objetivo -el que tenga mejor desempeño en la competencia se queda con Ruby-

-hecho...- decia reay despues de pensarlo por unos momentos

-bien.. ya arreglado esto tengo que irme ya que tengo que encontrarme con ponys de verdad importantes y no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo... - decia Steel dando la vuelta alejandose volando dejando solo al pegaso rojo

-ya veras Steel... te voy a enseñar que deviste dejar tu boca cerrada y no meterte conmigo, es hora de que aprendas el porque los mejores voladores de toda Equestria siempre han sido y seguiran siendo los miembros de la familia Fast- decia mientras regresaba al area donde estaba entrenando para asi estar listo para la prueba en lla que se habia metido

 _"se dice que lo mas predecible de esta vida es que es impredecible, y que solo falta tomar una decicion equivocada para hechar a perder todo en la vida, la ira, los celos y la venganza son muy malas consegeras... yo se muy bien de eso, por eso siempre hay que tomar una decicion sin escuchar a estos sentimientos, ya que puedes llevarte de la maxima gloria a la perdicion total, y hacer que las pesonas mas importantes de tu vida se alejen para siempre de ti..._

 _pero esa... es otra historia, hasta luego..."_


	4. Mente confundida

**_"Se dice en algunos lados que las cosas pasan por una razon y que no importa lo que hagamos siempre van a pasar, pero otros dicen que nuestro destino no esta escritoy que nosotros decidimos lo que va a pasar, para serles sincero no tengo idea de quien tiene la razon, lo unico que yo se es que devemos estar preparados y siempre bien atentos a lo que vaya a llegar a nuestras vidas._**

 ** _Pero aun asi, tomar una decicion puede conducirnos a infinidad de probabilidades, unas buenas y otras pues no tanto, tambien hay que ver que tomar una mala decicion bajo pensamientos erroneos puede llevarnos a un mal mayor, ¿pero que puede obligarnos a tomar malas deciciones?, ¿o sera acaso que el fin justifica los medios?, tal vez cada uno tenga una respuesta diferente para esas preguntas, yo por mi parte... me reservo mi respuesta..."_**

 ** _*Capitulo_** ** _4: Mente confundida_**

Ya por la tarde por la ciudad de Cloudsdale un pegaso rojo hiba caminando tranquilamente por las calles meditando en lo que acababa de pasar en esa tarde.

-ya vera ese idiota, le demostrare que no tienen nada que hacer en contra de mi- decia Reay seguro de si mismo -al final de la competencia se regresara a su casa como perro con la cola entre sus patas-

-vaya, no sabia que hablaras asi- se escucho una voz detras de el

-¿hu?... ¿quien es?- Reay volteo rapido y vio a una pegaso de color negro con una guitarra a su espalda -ahh... Nissa, eres tú-

-si, soy yo... ¿o acaso esperabas a alguien más?- pregunto dando una sonrisa

-claro que no, ¿a quien hiba yo a estar esperando?- decia Reay cerrando los ojos y comensando a caminar

-no lo se... ¿quizas a una linda pegaso blanca de nombre Ruby?- dijo de forma traviesa logrando hacer que Reay se parara de repente

-¿que?... ¿a Ruby?, por favor... no digas locuras- decia el pegaso tratando de recuperar la compostura

-vamos Reay, no te hagas el loco se muy bien que te gusta mi amiga-

-solo es una buena amiga Nissa, asi como lo eres tu-

-no puedes estar hablando enserio Reaynilus Fast, ella te gusta se nota en tu mirada, cada vez que la vez te pones nervioso y hasta tartamudeas-

-claro que no- dijo el pegaso rojo defendiendose

-claro que si-

-claro que no-

-que si-

-¿sabes que?, no tengo tiempo para estar discutiendo contigo- decia Reay mientras seguia su camino dejando a la pegaso negra parada

-que mal, porque ella no parece estar ocultando muy bien lo que piensa de ti- Nissa empezo a caminar en sentido contrario llamando la atencion del pegaso rojo

-espera, ¿que digiste?, ¿acaso ella a hablado algo contigo?, ¿te ha dicho algo acerca de mi?-

-no creo que deba decirtelo, ademas me acabas de decir que no tienes tiempo para discutir conmigo- la pegaso negra seguia caminando ignorando a su amigo

-vamos Nissa- Reay volo un poco alcanzandola -no puedes decirme algo asi y luego irte asi sin mas-

-¿no que estabas muy ocupado?-

-bueno... no tanto- el pegaso rojo se llevo uno de sus cascos atras de su cabeza algo apenado

-mira Reay, solo te dire que Ruby es una pony muy especial, y que esta muy interesada en ti-

-me da gusto saber eso...-

-pero tengo que advertirte, mas te vale no lastimarla por que si no te las veras conmigo-

-claro que no pienso hacerle daño, ¿Quién crees que soy?- decía el Pegaso rojo molesto

-no lo sé… dime tu… ¿Quién eres?-

-¿Qué?, ¿a qué te refieres?-

-¿Quién eres tú?- decía Nissa con una gran sonrisa

-yo soy Reynilus Fast, ¿Qué mas necesitas saber?-

-pues no se… ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi amiga?-

-te juro que nada malo, ella es muy especial para mí- decía Reay seriamente

-¿y que estarías dispuesto a hacer por ella?- Nissa se le puso frente a frente del Pegaso rojo

-lo que fuera necesario…- dijo Reay sin pensarlo, pero de repente Nissa le da un golpe en la cabeza con su casco –oye!... ¿eso porque fue?-

-olvídate de esas cursilerías Reay, ahora no estás junto a ella así que no me vengas con ese tipo de respuestas –ahora era la Pegaso negra la que estaba molesta –ahora dime… ¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer por estar junto a ella?-

-bueno… lo que sea necesario…pasare por encima de todos por estar a su lado y hare lo que sea por su amor- decía muy serio

-me lo imaginaba…- decía Nissa con pesadez

-¿ahora de que estás hablando?-

-eres igual que todos los demás potros… piensan que puedes tener a cualquier chica solo porque ustedes lo dicen-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-piénsalo Reay, demuestra que no eres solo músculos y nada de cerebro, ¿en serio tú eres como los demás?-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-no es recomendable que yo te diga la respuesta a eso, ya que si tú no eres capaz de encontrarla por ti mismo no te sirve de nada el tenerla- decía Nissa mientras se daba la vuelta –piénsalo bien Reay… ya que si te equivocas… podrías perderla para siempre-

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto Nissa?- el Pegaso rojo pregunta un poco desesperado mientras Nissa se detenía

-porque me preocupo por mi amiga… y no quiero que nada malo le pase…- decía abriendo sus alas y alejándose volando dejando a Reay confundido por su actitud y sus palabras

-¿Qué me quiso dar a entender con eso?, ¿y ahora porque todo mundo esta metiéndose entre Ruby y yo?- Reay se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando pensando seriamente en lo que acababa de pasar

Después de un rato de caminar Reay llego hasta una sencilla casa de dos pisos, un jardin un poco descuidado pero que daba un hambiente de tranquilidad, sin más que hacer camino hasta la puerta y entro en esa casa

-ya regrese- dijo en voz alta dejando su alforja en un rincon

-me da gusto hijo- contesto un pony pegaso saliendo de la cocina, era un pony de piel color tinto y crin y cola color gris, portaba un delantal de cocina un poco sucio -hoy regresaste pronto-

-hola papa, si... sabes hoy no tenia muchas ganas de entrenar- dijo esto Reay sentandose con fastidio en el sillon de la sala

-¿que no tenias muchas ganas de entrenar?... eso si es muy raro- el pegaso tinto camino hasta el frente del sillon mirando a su hijo -¿todo esta bien hijo?-

-si... solo... no se... no tenia ganas- respondio Reay con pezades en su voz

-haber hijo...- el pegaso se sento a su lado -¿que es lo que te pasa?, te conosco muy bien como para saber que algo tienes y sabes muy bien que puedes hablar conmigo-

-lo se...-

-¿entonses?... ¿acaso te peleaste con esa nueva amiga que tienes?, ¿como se llamaba?... ¿Radius, Roji, Rass..?- decia el padre tratando de hacer memoria

-se llama Ruby papa- decia Reay con algo de fastidio -y no, no me pelie con ella... de hecho... pase un buen rato con ella- decia Reay poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro al recordar lo que paso esa tarde

-entonses si todo está bien con ella... ¿que es lo que te tiene preocupado?-

-pues... -Reay dio un gran suspiro -es un compañero de la escuela, es un idiota al cual tiene un enorme ego-

-entiendo... el tipico joven que cree ser la novena maravilla del mundo, ¿y que con el?-

-pues que el anda presumiendo que Ruby es de su propiedad y que yo no tengo derecho a ser su amigo- decia molesto el pegaso rojo

-¿y ella que opina?-

-que es un patan el cual no vale la pena-

-ya veo... ¿entonses cual es el problema?-

-que el muy idiota esta aferrado a separarme de Ruby, y eso no lo voy a permitir, imaginate que me dijo que el que resulte con mejor resultado en la competencia entre escuelas se quedara con Ruby- decia Reay parandose del sillon muy molesto

-entiendo- dijo su padre seriamente mirandolo- ¿y tu que piensas hacer?-

-pues le voy a cerrar ese gran hocico que tiene, voy a hacer el mejor en la competencia y me ganare el amor de ella- decia Reay con decicion

-¿en serio piensas hacer eso?- dijo su padre con un poco de molestia en su voz -¿en serio vaz a caer en su juego?-

-¿a que te refieres?- pregunto Reay confundido

-dime hijo... ¿acaso esa tal Ruby es un objeto?-

-claro que no papa, ¿por que dices eso?-

-porque no veo el motivo o la razon de que tengas que participar en un evento para ganartela...- decia su padre seriamente- dime hijo ¿acaso no te he enseñado el valor de demostrar lo que vale cada criatura, sea pony, grifo, o dragon en general?-

-claro que si papa, me has dicho que toda criatura es distinta y a la ves igual a sus semejantes, que todo mundo tiene el derecho de elejir libremente lo que es mejor para uno-

-¿entonses porque competir por alguien?-

-no logro entender lo que tratas de decirme papa-

-mira hijo... sientate a mi lado- Reay obedece y se sienta junto al pegaso tinto -estoy totalmente de acuerdo en que defiendas a tu amiga de ese pegaso, estoy de acuerdo en que trates de ser el mejor en la competencia, lo que no me agrada son los motivos por lo que quieras ganar- Reay escuchaba con atencion las palabras de su padre- si lo que quieres es ganar para asi decir que ella ya es de tu propiedad a ese pegaso lo estaras haciendo todo mal-

-pero papa, si el gana no me dejara estar con ella-

-eso no lo decide el, mira hijo ¿que crees que pensara ella cuando se entere de esto?, digamos que ese pegaso logra ganarte y reclamarla como su premio... ¿a ella le agradaria saber eso?-

-no papa, ella se pondria furiosa-

-bien ahora dime... ¿que crees que ella piense cuando despues de que tu ganes se entere de esa apuesta?-

-pues... bueno...ella...- Reay bajo sus orejas al entender lo que su padre le estaba diciendo

-ella tampoco lo aceptaria ¿verdad?- pregunto su padre y Reay solo pudo mover su cabesa asintiendo bajando sus orejas apenado - si ella se entera de esto se molestaria contigo y lo mas probable es que te dejaria de hablar... asi ese pegaso se saldria con la suya ya que gane o pierda el lograria separarte de ella-

-rayos... eso no lo habia pensado- decia Reay tristemente

-por eso te digo que no caigas en su juego hijo...- decia su padre poniendole un casco en su hombro

-¿entonses que puedo hacer?-

-se el mejor, gana esa competencia pero sin olvidar tus valores hijo, ganate el derecho de andar con esa pegaso pero hazlo por los motivos correctos, si quieres tenerla a ella ganate primero su afecto-

-entiendo- dijo Reay pensando

-hijo... si te ganas su corazon... no habra ser en este mundo que los pueda separar- decía su padre dandole una gran sonrisa

-gracias papa, siempre que tengo problemas tu siempres me das una solucion- decia Reay dandole un gran abrazo

-denada hijo, es lo menos que puedo hacer-

-ya veraz papa, me esforsare por ser el mejor para que esten orgullosos de mi, y no solo en el ambito del estudio, si no tambien en el ambito personal-

-hijo... yo estoy orgulloso de ti, y te aseguro que tu madre tambien lo esta-

-lo se, no sabes como la extraño- decia Reay bajando sus orejas

-yo tambien la extraño, pero si mantenemos viva su memoria en nuestros corazones jamas nos va a abandonar-

-lo se, en fin tengo cosas que hacer- decia poniendose de pie y caminando hasta la puerta tomando de nuevo su alforja con su equipo de entrenamiento

-¿ahora a donde vaz?- pregunto su padre viendolo confundido desde el sillon

-pues a entrenar un poco- decia subiendo las escaleras hasta su habitacion

-esta bien, pero no tardes que la cena estara muy pronto-

-esta bien!- decia Reay cerrando la puerta de su habitacion

-ese muchacho jejeje- decia su padre parandose del sillon y caminando hasta una pared en la cual estaban colgadas varias medallas de distintas pruevas deportivas y en medio de todas ellas había un gran retrato de una hermosa pony terrestre de piel azul cielo con crin y cola azul celeste, ojos color cafe que daban una mirada de gran ternura y gran sonrisa, el padre de Reay se quedo viendo ese retrato por unos intantes hasta que dio un gran suspiro -si pudieras verlo mi amor, cada dia va creciendo convirtiendose en un pony de bien, a pesar de todas sus locuras jejeje... pero aun asi estoy seguro que estarias tan orgulloso de el asi como yo lo estoy mi amor, cada dia se parece mas a ti, pero no me sorprende ya que despues de todo es un Fast igual que tu mi amor y segun me digiste los Fast estan destinados a grandes cosas, ojala estubieras aqui- decia soltando unas pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos dando una gran sonrisa hasta que un olor algo peculiar llego hasta su nariz - oh oh... la cena!- grito con desesperacion al recordar lo que hacia antes de la llegada de su hijo corriendo hasta la cocina dejando atras ese retrato de la pony el cual tenia una placa que decia "Mejor competidora de los juegos de Equestria... Kristal Fast"

 **"hay que pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas, o si no pueden salir peor de lo que se planea… eso es lo que todos dicen, no sé si es verdad pero también pensarse demasiado las cosas podrían hacer que salgan mal, así que es cuestión personal de lo que piense u opine cada uno, yo en lo personal… creo que no pienso demasiado las cosas pero no me juzguen, en mi trabajo no hay tiempo de pensar las cosas, solo de actuar.**

 **Pero para tomar decisiones es bueno siempre contar con la opinión de alguien cercano como un amigo o un familiar, ellos siempre pensaran en lo que es mejor para nosotros… o por lo menos la mayoría de las veces, ya que en veces no suelen dar las mejores opiniones… yo sé de eso, pero eso ya se los contare la próxima vez que nos veamos…**

 **Hasta luego"**


	5. Decisiones… decisiones…

_"La vida da muchas vueltas, unos giros son buenos y otros son muy malos, eso depende más que nada de las decisiones que tomemos día con día, yo por mi parte… bueno, digamos que no todas mis decisiones han sido muy buenas, pero es mejor no entrar en detalle._

 _Pero lo que realmente importa es que hacer después de tomar una decisión, ya sea buena o mala siempre hay que tratar de corregir las cosas, porque aunque tomemos una buena decisión esta tendrá consecuencias en nosotros mismos o en lo que nos rodea, así que siempre hay que estar dispuestos a hacer lo correcto… o al menos eso creo"_

 ** _*Capitulo 5: Decisiones… decisiones…_**

Era una hermosa mañana en la ciudad de Cloudsdale, ya habían pasado un par de días desde la plática que Reaynilus había tenido con su padre, desde ese momento se había pasado cada momento que tenia libre entrenando para estar listo para la competencia que se aproximaba.

-genial…- decía Reay caminando hacia la escuela mientras revisaba unas notas atentamente- si sigo dando estos resultados con mi entrenamiento tendré la competencia entre escuelas ganada-

-me agrada escuchar eso- dijo una voz sorprendiendo al Pegaso rojo

-¿uh?, ¿Quién dijo eso?- Reay volteo a todos lados buscando el origen de la voz

-tranquilo jovencito, si estas así de nervioso acortaras tus años de vida je je je- decía un Pegaso color café de crin blanca portando su clásico traje negro

-director Woods que sorpresa verlo señor-

-lo sé, y dígame señor Fast ¿en serio está listo para la competencia?-

-creo que sí señor, he estado preparándome, espero hacer un buen trabajo- decía con algo de pena el Pegaso rojo

-vamos joven, es usted un gran atleta y disculpe mi franqueza pero es uno de los mejores estudiantes de la escuela, ya en varias ocasiones nos lo ha demostrado-

-bueno… solo intento hacer lo mejor- decía Reay sonrojándose

-vamos, no sea usted tan modesto joven Fast, es usted un gran atleta pero eso no me sorprende- decía el director caminando hacia la escuela seguido de cerca por Reay

-¿Por qué lo dice director?-

-porque el ser tan buen atleta lo lleva en su sangre-

-ohh… ¿lo dice por mi madre verdad?-

-así es- decía el director con una gran sonrisa

-¿puedo hacerle una pregunta director Woods?-

-adelante-

-¿usted conoció a mi madre?-

-claro que si, ¿quien de mi generación no conoció a la famosa atleta Krystal Fast?, era la pony mas famosa en el ámbito deportivo de Ecuestrita, créame que me da pena admitirle que yo era un gran fan de su madre- decía el director sonrojándose

-¿en serio?-

-si, es por eso que cuando leí su inscripción a nuestra escuela y leí el nombre Fast, supe inmediatamente que usted también sería un gran atleta-

-wow… eso explica muchas cosas- decía Reay razonando lo que acababa de escuchar

-en fin… debo apurarme ya que las clases van a empezar, lo único que le puedo decir es que se que usted tendrá una buena actuación en la competencia, así que son se preocupe tanto y diviértase-

-¿divertirme?-

-así es, recuerde que este tipo de eventos también es para divertirse y aprender cada nueva experiencia así que no se estrese demasiado, lo veo después- el director camino hacia el edificio principal de la escuela dejando al Pegaso rojo pensativo

-¿divertirme?... ¿en serio también tengo esa opción?- Reaynilus empezó a caminar hacia la entrada principal de la escuela pensando – ahora que lo analizo bien tengo varias opciones, puedo ganar para así callar de una vez por todas a el tonto de Steel, o puedo ganar para poner en alto el nombre de mi familia, puedo ganar para cumplir las expectativas de mis compañeros o puedo dar lo mejor de mí para triunfar y divertirme en el proceso… ¿venganza, orgullo, expectativa o diversión?, decisiones… decisiones…- Reay cerro sus ojos para analizar mejor su situación –demonios, es por eso que no me gusta estar en este tipo de eventos, ¿Cómo es que me meto en estos líos?-

-ayuda!- de repente un grito saco de sus pensamientos al Pegaso rojo

-¿Qué pasa?- Reay volteo a todos lados viendo como tres pegasos perseguían a otro acorralándolo en una esquina –esto no parece nada bueno- sin perder tiempo Reay se acerca volando para ver qué pasaba

-listo amigos… ya lo tenemos acorralado- decía un Pegaso azul marino y crin negra

-así es, ya no tienes a donde huir- decía otro Pegaso blanco de crin gris

-esperen… ¿Qué quieren de mi?- decía un Pegaso anaranjado de crin blanca un tanto asustado

-mira te lo vamos a poner fácil- decía otro Pegaso de piel verde y crin amarilla –danos todo tu dinero o vas a pasarla muy mal- decía mientras se tronaba los cascos en forma amenazante

-¿dinero?... lo siento amigos… pero yo no tengo nada de dinero- decía el Pegaso anaranjado

-por tu bien, espero que eso no sea verdad-

-así es- el Pegaso blanco se acerco tomándolo del cuello al Pegaso anaranjado –mira, mis amigos y yo no nos iremos con los cascos vacios, o nos das tu dinero o nos das tus dientes-

-es..es..espera… ¿Qué?- el Pegaso anaranjado empezó a sudar –esperen… seguro podemos arreglarnos de otro modo-

-¿entonces es en serio que no traes dinero?-

-ehhh… no- dijo el Pegaso anaranjado preocupado

-viejo… te acabas de suicidar…- decía el Pegaso blanco levantando su casco para golpearlo

-¿Qué henos está pasando aquí?- todos voltearon y se sorprendieron al ver a Reay molesto mirándolos

-Reaynilus… hola amigo… ¿Qué…que te trae por aquí?- decía el Pegaso blanco soltando al otro Pegaso

-no me salgas con eso Mirror, les hice una pregunta y aun estoy esperando que me contesten- decía Reay molesto viéndolos

-aquí no pasa nada amigo Reay- decía el Pegaso azul –solo… solo.. solo estábamos jugando con nuestro nuevo amigo- decía todo nervioso

-¿es eso verdad?- Reay miro al Pegaso anaranjado

-pues la verdad es que ellos me estaban molestando- sin perder tiempo el Pegaso anaranjado corrió hasta ponerse detrás de Reay

-¿en serio?-

-eso no es verdad- el Pegaso azul trato de despistar a Reay –nosotros solo estábamos jugando contigo-

–claro que si, me dijeron que les diera mi dinero o me iban a tumbar los dientes- dijo el Pegaso anaranjado poniendo aun más nerviosos a los otros tres

-ya veo- Reay miro muy molesto a los otros pegasos –pensé que ya les había dejado claro una cosa… que si volvían a molestar a otro pony se iban a meter en muchos problemas ustedes tres-

-vamos Reay… no es para tanto- decía con temor el Pegaso blanco

-solo estábamos bromeando… ¿no es verdad primo?- decía el Pegaso verde

-si…si claro… solo estábamos bromeando-

-hay chicos… ya no se qué hacer por ustedes- el Pegaso rojo se llevo un casco a su frente -será mejor que le informe al director Woods lo que han estado haciendo- amenazo Reay

-¿Qué?- dijeron los tres al unisonó sorprendidos

-así es, y como ya van muchas cosas malas que hacen yo creo que esta vez si serán expulsados de la academia-

-oh no…- decían los tres preocupados

-ven amigo…- Reay se volteo mirando al Pegaso anaranjado –vayamos a informar al director lo sucedido-

-está bien…- decía no muy seguro de entender el Pegaso anaranjado empezando a caminar al lado de Reay

-espera Reay… por favor- el Pegaso blanco corrió para alcanzarlos –no creo que debamos molestar al director con pequeñeces como esta-

-así es- el Pegaso verde también los alcanzo – recuerda que el director Woods es un pony demasiado ocupado-

-no sería bueno molestarlo- decía el Pegaso azul –¿no habrá un modo de… tu sabes.. olvidar esto y hacer de cuenta que no paso nada?-

-no lo sé… ya les he dado muchas oportunidades y ustedes siguen portándose muy mal- decía Reay molesto

-vamos… no te vayas así molesto- el Pegaso blanco trataba de razonar -mira para que veas que esta vez si estamos dispuestos a cambiar haremos lo que tú quieras-

-por favor… no insistas- Reay trato de seguir adelante pero los otros tres no lo dejaban

-es que queremos remediar las cosas… es mas.. hasta podríamos ser amigos-

-¿amigos?... ustedes lo único que quieren es salvarse de ser expulsados de la academia- Reay los miraba molesto

-bueno… en parte si- decía apenado el Pegaso azul -¿Qué dices?... –

-se que hemos tomado malas decisiones pero podemos cambiar- le decía el Pegaso verde

-¿has dicho… decisiones?- Reay se sorprendió por lo que escucho poniendo mucha atención

-así es… sabes… estaríamos en muchos problemas si somos expulsados de la academia- le contesto el Pegaso blanco

-pues eso debieron pensar antes de estar amenazando a ponys inocentes- decía el Pegaso anaranjado

-lo sabemos…- dijeron los tres al unisonó bajando sus orejas apenados

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- le pregunto el Pegaso anaranjado a Reay quien estaba pensativo –creo que la decisión es tuya-

-no lo sé…-

-por favor Reay…prometemos cambiar-

-está bien- Reay dio un gran suspiro –esta vez no le diré al director-

-muchas gracias Reay- dijeron los tres al unisonó

-pero si me vuelvo a enterar que ustedes tres vuelven a molestar a otros estudiantes los reportare con el director y recomendare su expulsión… ¿entendido?-

-entendido…- volvieron a decir los tres

-ahora fuera de mi vista antes de que cambie de opinión-

-está bien… ehh… nos vemos luego- los tres pegasos salieron corriendo del lugar dejando solos a Reay y al otro Pegaso

-wow… no imaginaba que ellos pudieran correr así de rápido jeje- decía el Pegaso anaranjado –por cierto muchas gracias por ayudarme-

-no fue nada, nunca me ha gustado ver a tipos abusivos como esos aprovecharse de los demás-

-¿tú los conoces bien?-

-desde que tengo estudiando en esta escuela… pero por otro lado…- decía Reay viendo al Pegaso anaranjado atentamente –a ti no te había visto antes, ¿eres uno de los de nuevo ingreso?-

-¿yo?, no… yo no estudio en esta escuela- decía el Pegaso anaranjado alegremente

-entonces si no eres estudiante… ¿Quién eres tú?-

-¿uh?, es verdad aun no me he presentado, mi nombre es Dust… Asher Dust- decía con gran orgullo -¿y tu quien eres?-

-yo soy Reaynilus Fast… pero mis amigos me llaman Reay-

-pues es un placer Reay, a mi simplemente me llaman Dust-

-es un curioso nombre jeje-

-lo sé, me lo han dicho muchas veces- decía algo apenado Dust

-bueno Dust fue un placer haberte conocido…pero ya me tengo que retirar-

-¿pero porque?-

-las clases no tardan en empezar y no me gusta llegar tarde- decía Reay mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del edificio

-wow… que aplicado, en fin.. Esperemos que nos veamos otro día-

-no veo el porqué no… eres un Pegaso agradable, bueno… te veo después Dust, cuídate- decía el Pegaso rojo entrando a la escuela

-igualmente Reay- le gritaba desde afuera Dust –genial… este día no fue tan malo después de todo.. ya hice un nuevo amigo, aunque podría mejorar si tan solo pudiera encontrarte…- decía bajando su cabeza un poco triste

Ya dentro de la escuela Reay se dirigió hacia los lockers que la escuela les tenía designados a los alumnos para guardar sus pertenencias, llego al que tenía él y guardo sus alforjas sacando de paso algunos libros que iba a ocupar, después de eso camino por los pasillos en dirección a su salón

-este día esta extrañamente tranquilo…- decía Reay meditando mientras caminaba –y es porque no me he topado con ese par de locos hoy y eso me empieza a preocupar, ¿Dónde henos estarán Sparx y Flyning?- decía deteniéndose buscando a su alrededor

-cuidado en frente!-

-¿Qué?- Reay no alcanzo a voltear cuando algo se estrello contra de el mandándolo a volar hasta una pared quedando en el suelo medio atontado –eso dolerá… mañana.. auch-

-estoy de… acuerdo… hay mi espalda…-

-¿pero qué diantres?... ¿Por qué no te fijas por donde andas?- decía Reay molesto mientras se levantaba muy molesto

-lo siento… esa no fue mi intención…- decía una voz dulce el cual Reay reconoció casi de inmediato

-¿Ruby?... ¿eres tú?- rápidamente Reay ayuda a levantar a la Pegaso blanca la cual aun seguía tratando de recuperarse del golpe

-si… soy yo… eso creo…-

-vaya… es raro que los papeles se inviertan tan de repente, pero se me hace extraño que tu vueles a esa velocidad dentro de la escuela-

-lo sé… pero es que se me hiso un poco tarde- decía Ruby terminando de levantar sus cosas

-eso es aun más raro, ¿Por qué se te hiso tarde?-

-por… pues…- Ruby se quedo un poco pensativa hasta que le contesto alegremente –por nada, es solo que me quede dormida jeje-

-bueno… eso a todos nos llega a pasar de vez en cuando- decía Reay dándole una tierna sonrisa sonrojando un poco a la Pegaso blanca

-bueno… en fin, lamento mucho lo que pasó… y creo que ahora me toca a mí invitarte el almuerzo-

-¿a ti?, ¿y porque?- preguntaba Reay confundido

-porque eso es lo que haces tú cada vez que te estrellas conmigo tontito… jejeje-

-bueno yo lo hago porque es lo correcto, pero no voy a permitir que tú me invites el almuerzo-

-pero es lo correcto…- decía confundida Ruby

-no, lo correcto es que tu permitas que yo te invite el almuerzo- decía Reay alegremente sorprendiendo a Ruby –y no voy a aceptar un no como respuesta señorita-

-pero…pero…-

-sin peros, será un placer poder compartir un tiempo contigo- decía Reay haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-está bien, tú ganas- decía Ruby toda sonrojada por el comportamiento del Pegaso rojo –pero solo si dejas que yo haga algo-

-¿algo… como qué?- decía confundido Reay

-esto…- de repente Ruby se acerca a Reay y le da un beso tierno y rápido en la punta de su nariz sorprendiendo al Pegaso rojo quedando aun mas rojo de lo que ya era causándole una alegre risa a Ruby- jejeje… andando Reay ya es hora de entrar a clases

-yo… este… si claro, las clases… hay que ir rápido- decía empezando a caminar seguido de la Pegaso blanca

Después de eso las clases pasaron como comúnmente suelen pasar y sin que se dieran cuenta la hora de salir llego para alegría de dos pegasos los cuales salían del colegio platicando como siempre

-por fin… libertad- decía Sparx estirando sus alas a la máxima extensión que podía –en serio, creí que las clases no se acabarían nunca-

-vamos no estuvo tan mal- decía Donuts a su lado comiéndose una dona como era costumbre –además no se dé que te quejas, te la pasaste dormido las últimas tres clases-

-oye, yo no tengo la culpa, esas clases son demasiado aburridas- decía Sparx defendiéndose

-¿de que estás hablando?, las clases de manejo y precaución de nubes, las clases de control de clima y las de velocidad y direcciones del viento son demasiado interesantes, todo Pegaso que se digne de ser buen volador debe de tener esos conocimientos- decía alegremente Donuts sacando otra dona de su alforja

-bla…bla…bla… en serio hay en veces en que no entiendo lo que dices amigo, eso no es necesario para ser el mejor- decía Sparx

-claro que si, y un día te vas a dar cuenta de que yo tengo razón- decía el Pegaso azul caminando hacia afuera de la escuela sacando otra dona – bueno… eso si llegas un día a convertirte en un gran volador… jejeje-

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué estas tratando de decir con eso?- decía Sparx molesto con el comentario de su amigo

-nada… yo no he dicho nada… jejeje-

-oye… hablando de grandes voladores… ¿no se te hace que nos falta alguien rojo a nuestro lado?- decía el Pegaso amarillo volteando a todos lados

-jejeje, en serio te tardaste en darte cuenta que Reay no está con nosotros- decía tranquilamente Donuts – pero hasta cierto tiempo tienes razón… es raro que Reay no esté con nosotros a la salida-

-¿has notado que ha estado actuando raro desde hace varios días?-

-pues ahora que lo mencionas Sparx, si… tienes razón- decía Donuts sacando otra dona mientras pensaba –pero eso era por la competencia en la que va a participar en un par de días… ¿no?-

-no estoy seguro amigo, creo que es por algo mas… ¿pero qué es?- decía Sparx pensando mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una de sus alas

-mmm… no lo sé- decía mientras volteaba alrededor viendo al Pegaso en cuestión –oye… mira que coincidencia, haya esta Reay- decía apuntando con su casco

-¿de verdad?, ¿Dónde?- Sparx miraba hacia donde apunto su amigo – es verdad, vamos a preguntarle el porqué está actuando así- decía caminando hasta donde estaba Reay pero de repente se detiene al ver que en donde estaba Reay llegaba la Pegaso blanca Ruby saludándolo alegremente dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla haciendo que el Pegaso rojo se sonrojara

-¿estás viendo lo mismo que yo veo?- decía Donuts sorprendido

-si… pero no sé si puedo creerlo- Sparx estaba con la misma expresión de su amigo – ¿Cómo es que no lo vimos antes?... Reay se esta enamorando-

-si, se está enamorando… otra vez- decía Donuts con pesadez

-no me gusta esto amigo, a Reay le costó mucho salir adelante- decía Sparx seriamente –pensé que había aprendido la lección-

-si… no quisiera verlo de nuevo en ese estado, no después de lo de…- Donuts no termino lo que iba a decir ya que Sparx le tapo la boca con su casco sorprendiendo al Pegaso azul

-shhhh… no digas ese nombre- le reclamo Sparx molesto –prometimos no volver a hablar de ella, ¿lo recuerdas?-

-si, lo recuerdo no tienes que ponerte así-

-aun así, Reay tomo esa decisión y al parecer se está arriesgando a tomar otra-

-si, eso parece… pero he de admitir que hace tiempo que no lo veía tan feliz –decía Donuts viendo como Reay y Ruby conversaban alegremente alejándose de donde estaban

-pues si, eso no lo niego, pero aun así hay que tener cuidado se que Reay no es tonto pero aun puede tomar una mala decisión y nosotros como su amigo debemos ayudarlo a que no tome malas decisiones- decía Sparx seriamente

-espera un minuto, ¿no estarás pensando en buscar la manera de separarlos… o si?-

-¿Qué?, claro que no… ¿por quien me tomas?, claro que no pienso separarlos, eso haría enojar a Reay y ya sabes cómo se pone cuando se enoja-

-ni me lo recuerdes, después de ese hecho hasta los malandros de la escuela le tienen miedo- decía Donuts mientras le daba un escalofrió en su cuerpo -¿entonces qué haremos?-

-fácil… estar a su lado, que sepa que tiene a alguien con quien hablar y con quien apoyarse, no dejar que se sienta solo de nuevo si es que algo llegara a pasar mal-

-me gusta ese plan, estar más unidos que otras ocasiones- Donuts sacaba otra dona y la empezaba a comer –Reay ha hecho mucho por nosotros, ha llegado el momento de devolver el favor-

-así es… somos los tres unidos-

 _"la vida da muchas vueltas y depende mucho de las decisiones que tomamos, aunque también hay que aceptar que nuestra vida puede girar de manera drástica no por nuestras decisiones, si no por las decisiones de los que nos rodean, ya sea para hacernos un bien o para hacernos un mal._

 _Bien, mal… es increíble la cantidad de veces que estas dos definiciones se presentan en un solo día, y solo hace falta una decisión para cambiar de una a otra con mucha facilidad, pero lo importante aquí y hay que aprender es que no importa que decisiones tomemos si no hacernos responsables de las mismas, yo por mi parte… aun estoy pagando por algunas decisiones que tome… pero eso se los contare después…"_


End file.
